we'll be okay
by thewatchtower300341
Summary: Coulson and May are married happily and have adouted six children over the years watch Grant,Skye,Jemma,Trip,Leo, and Lance grow up to be some of shield's best agents shield has ever seen i mean with parents like Coulson and May would you expect any less? Watch these coulson kids throughout the years and find out what family really means.
1. Chapter 1

I just wanted to thank VanillaAshes for P.M oftering to be my beta thank you so much for wanting to I owe you my dear anyway on with the show!

Phillip James Coulson

Melinda Ann May-Coulson

Antoine Ryland Triplett –Coulson **13**

Grant Douglas Ward-Coulson **11**

Lance Nicholas Hunter-Coulson **11**

Leonard Ian Fitz-Coulson **8**

Jemma Elizabeth Simmons- Coulson **5**

Skye Melinda Jemma Coulson **3**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything wish I did.

-x-

May's point of view:

If someone had told me that someday I would be happily married and with six children, I would have laughed in their faces. Never in my life did I think of myself as a mother, but six children managed to worm their way into my heart.

But it has happened and I wouldn't change anything; my children are my whole world. Even though they're not mine through blood, they're my kids and I dare anyone to tell me otherwise.

"Mommy," said Skye, walking into the bedroom I share with my husband, Phil Coulson.

I felt a smile come to my face at the name of Mommy as I forced myself up in our bed. I reached down and pulled my three-year-old daughter into my arms. "Skylight, how did you get out of your crib? Huh?" I asked tapping Skye's nose, making the youngest Coulson giggle.

"Lance," Skye replied. This made me let out a small sigh. I loved Lance, I really did but he liked to use Skye to get his way. He was smart in that way, which isn't too hard to believe. He's a Coulson.

"Did he now?" I asked, making Skye nod as a reply, "Where is your brother, now?"

"Right here, Mom!" Lance announced, walking into the bedroom, wearing his soccer uniform.

I looked up at him. "Where do you think you're going?" I asked, not remembering Lance mentioning being on a soccer team.

"Mom, I really want to play soccer this year!" he exclaimed, before continuing, "Can I, please?"

Skye decided to join in, giving me her famous puppy-dog eyes. "Please Mama..."

Even though Skye is only three, she knew where her father's and my weakness is. I reluctantly agreed, not being able to say no to either of my children.

It wasn't long before Lance was grinning and running out of the bedroom shouting with delight, "DAD! Mom said yes! She said yes!"

I could not hold back the laugh as it came out of my lips. I turned back to Skye, who was tugging my shirt for attention. "Come on baby, let's get your siblings ready for school," I said picking Skye up and walking into the living room to see my whole world all in one spot. Grant was reading a new book which Phil got him: _The Hunger Games_. Trip was playing with Leo and his building blocks while Jemma was watching SpongeBob. Lastly, I saw my husband in the kitchen, making our breakfast for the day.

Walking to the back door, I could see Lance playing with his soccer ball; I could not hold back the smile on my face as I realise that for an eleven-year-old, Lance was a really good soccer player. However, even though that was true, I secretly hoped he didn't set his hopes to high.

"Good morning, Mel," Phil greeted, gaining my attention as he walked into the living room.

I followed him into the living room. "Morning," I replied, placing a kiss on Phil cheek.

"Mama, want down," Skye complained, struggling to get out of my arms and making me laugh.

"Okay, baby," I agreed, setting Skye down on the floor only to watch her run up to Grant and begged for his attention, making both me and Phil laugh again.

"Grant! Grant!" insisted Skye, trying to climb onto the couch. She was still too little to quite reach. "Grant!" Skye cried louder, her eyes filling up with tears.

Grant looked down at his baby sister with a sigh, placed the book down and gently picked Skye up in his arms. He began to cuddle with her. "Don't cry, Skylight" he whispered, pressing a kiss to Skye's forehead.

"All right, kids, time to eat" announced Phil, gaining all the kids' attention straight away.

"Mommy!" Skye called, jumping out of Grant's arms and ran into the kitchen. Jemma instantly ran after her. Grant laughed and followed both of his younger sisters into the kitchen.

Phil looked at me, a smile on his face. "I'll get Lance, if you get Trip and Leo," he negotiated, his hand momentarily holding mine.

"Deal," I replied. Our hands slowly parted as I watch Phil walk outside, in order to get our little soccer player.

Phil's point of view:

Walking into the backyard, I was met with Lance shooting the ball into the goal. Simply watching Lance sent me to the memory of how Melinda and I adopted him.

(Flashback)

_Melinda and I were at the park with Grant and Trip, having a nice family picnic when we heard a fight._

_"Please stop! I don't have anything!" came the cry of a little boy, no other than eight years old, who was on the ground. He was around Grant's age. I noticed Melinda move her hand to Grants' shoulder, a way to make sure he was safe._

_"That's bull! I know, I saw you have a 5 dollar bill earlier. Now hand it over!" ordered an older kid, who was kicking the younger one in the ribs._

_"Please!" the younger boy begged. "I don't have it," he sobbed._

_Melinda had obviously had enough, as she was already heading over to the fight, "What do you think you're doing?" she demands, authority in her voice._

_"He has my money" replied the older kid, instantly and with confidence._

_"What's your name, kid?" Melinda asks calmly._

_"Barney Barton," said the older kid with a smirk, thinking he won this fight._

_"Well Barney, get lost before I call the cops and send you to jail for picking on this poor kid," snapped Melinda._

_I watched Barney eyes get wide before running away as fast as he could, making me smile; my wife could pretty much scare anyone including Fury._

_I led the boys over to May, who was already checking the younger boy._

_"What's your name, sweetie?" asked May, her voice considerably softer than it just was._

_"Lance Hunter," said the boy, with a sniffle._

_"Where are your parents?" questioned Grant._

_Grant's question seemed to make the younger boy sadder. "I don't have any… they didn't want me. They never want me" Lance replied, looking down, with new tears appearing in his eyes._

_His statement breaking my heart, I manage to keep my focus as I hear Trip asked, "Are you hurt?"_

_Lance nodded, a small whimper leaving his mouth. Melinda and I quickly decided to take him to the hospital. I tried to not to notice the wince Lance let out when May touched him to help him up._

_-x-_

_Once at the hospital, we learned that he did indeed have a broken rib and much to our horror whip marks all over his back, burns all over his legs and many bruises; it broke my heart._

_Melinda and I left Grant and Trip with Lance while we went out into the hall to talk._ "_Oh my God, who would do that to that sweet little boy?" Melinda asked rhetorically, tears running down her cheek._

_"I don't know, Mel. I really don't," I replied, pulling my wife in for a hug._

_"I want him, I want to protect him, Phil," she confessed to me, making me pull back from her to look into her eyes. "That little boy deserves to be loved and he's not getting it! He flinched when I touched him. Phil, no kid deserves that, I want him."_

_"Mel, are you serious right now?" I asked as I looked into the room where our sons were. Lance was now supporting a smile, while Grant and Trip talked to him, "You want another child?" I asked with a smile, one which may returned instantly._

_"Why not? I mean we already have adopted two children, why not a third?" she questions._

_"Okay, firstly, let's talk to him. Then I'll contact our social worker and see what I can do," I replied, before walking into the room with her._

_"Lance sweetie, Phil and I want to ask you a question, and you don't have to say yes," Melinda says, taking the lead. Lance looked confused, but nodded to show he was listening. "We would like to take you home with us, where I swear to God that no other person will lay a hand on you," she promised._

_"Y-you want me?" asked Lance in a small voice._

_"More than anything we want to keep you safe, if you want to stay with us, then we will make a few calls and see if that is possible," I said, making sure the boy knew it wasn't a definite thing, just in case. Melinda always jumped in a little too quickly when it came to children; she hasn't managed to say no._

_"You really want me?" asked lance, a smile spreading onto his lips._

_"Who wouldn't want a little angel like you" asked Melinda._

_Lance looked around the room for a bit, before whispering, "Okay". He then looks at Mel and asks in a very small voice, afraid for the answer. "Can I hug you?"_

_I smile widely and place a hand on Grant's shoulder, as Melinda leans down and pulls Lance into a hug._

_"Thank you, so much," Lance says, his voice soft._

_"You are so very welcome__我男嬰__(my little boy)" Melinda replies, slipping into Chinese for a moment. A few days later, Lance was with the Coulsons on a temporary basis, due to the abuse; a few months later, the adoption was finalised._

(End flashback)

That was three years ago, Lance still has the scars all over his back and he always will. Fortunately, he doesn't mind, he says that it is a reminder about what he had before he was adopted and it makes him appreciate and love this family more.

"Hey Dad, do you need me?" asked Lance, cutting me out of my thoughts.

I felt a smile come to my face. "Yes, son, it is time for breakfast. Why don't you come in?" I asked. Lance nodded, throwing the ball in the air while during a double back flip sending the ball right in the soccer net. "Nice!" I cheered, high fiving Lance as he walked into the house.

While the kids were eating, I smiled as I listened to the general chatter around the table.

"So, are you nervous?" Trip asked Lance, sitting next to him.

"Nah, if I'm not good enough, I can always try again next year," replied Lance, always the optimist. This made me smile and I looked at my wife, who returned my smile. We had amazing kids and there was nothing I would trade for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Again I don't own anything wish I did cause skye and ward would be back together in the show again big thanks to VanillaAshes it means the world to me anyway hope you like this chapter.

May's point of view:

After dropping off all the kids at their schools except for Skye and Jemma, I looked at Jemma, preparing myself for taking her to her first day at kindergarten school. "Are you ready, baby?" I asked letting Jemma out of the car while grabbing Skye from her seat.

"I'm scared," said Jemma, holding onto my right calf.

"You got nothing to fear, baby girl," I said walking into the classroom.

"Hello, may I help you?" asked a teacher.

"Yes, I'm here to drop off my daughter, Jemma Coulson," I replied.

"Oh, well, she's more the welcome to play with the other kids," said the teacher.

"Thank you very much. Go on Jemma," I said, trying to get my oldest daughter to go join them but Jemma shook her head; she sure was stubborn.

"No!" Jemma replied, crossing her arms.

"Baby girl, I swear you're going to have fun," I said, placing Skye down on the ground, so I could give her a hug. "Jemma baby, school is a good place for learning you'll like it here," I tried convincing her.

"B-but, I won't be with you" Jemma replied softly, her lower lip shaking and tears in her eyes.

"Oh 女嬰 (baby girl)" I said in Chinese, "You're going to have lots of fun here, I promise."

"How can you be sure?" asked Jemma, looking at me, waiting for the answer.

"Well you know your brothers always come home telling us all the fun stuff they did in school and you're not even in their grade yet; don't you think you're going to have even more fun since you're in kindergarten?" I asked.

"Maybe," mumbled Jemma.

"You will, I promise," I assured her rubbing my hand through her hair.

"Why can't you stay?" asked Jemma, holding onto my top.

"Because I have got to drop Skye off at daycare and then I have to get to work," I informed her.

"Okay," whispered Jemma with a sigh, letting go of me.

But she still didn't look happy. "Hey, I promise when I pick you up, that you can tell me all about your day," I assured, encouraging her to go and play with the other children, "I will be here later."

Jemma slowly walked over to a group of girls before looking at me with a small smile, "Can I join you?" Jemma asks one of the girls.

I smiled as the other little girl nods eagerly, "Of course! My name is Pepper, this is Natasha, Bobbi, and Kate."

I watched Jemma talk to the girls for a little while and made me feel so much better knowing she was in good hands. It made me remember how we got Jemma, a matter of fact she was our first girl.

(Flashback)

"_Mom! Watch me!" yelled Lance, who was playing soccer with Trip and Grant. _

"_I'm watching, trust me" I assured him with a laugh. Ever since we brought Lance home, we knew it was one of the best decision that we made. He got along with Grant and Trip very well. Trip and Lance played all sorts of board games together and he read to Grant, helping to improve his reading, which Grant just loved. He also loved to hear his older brother read to him, even though Lance was only older than him by six months._

_[Lance in October; Trip in March; Grant in May]_

_It seemed like we were always throwing birthday parties, but it made us happy to see our boys happy._

_While watching the boys, I noticed a little girl, no older than 3, walking all by herself. "Guys, I'll be right back" I informed them, distracted as I stand up but hearing a course of _okays _from my sons. Walking up to the little girl, I bent down so I could talk to her and not down to her. "Hi sweetie, where's your mum and dad?" I asked, looking around to see if I could see them. _

"_They're sleeping," said the little girl. _

_I nod. "They are? Where are they?" I asked her. _

"_At home."_

"_Why are they at home sleeping, when you are here?" I asked, shocked by her answer. But nothing prepared me for her response._

"_Dada came home drunk and threw Mama against the wall. Mama didn't get back up and then Dada made a big noise that went BOOM!" said the little girl, obviously not understanding what had happened. _

"_What's your name?" I asked, controlling my breathing forcing myself to remain calm. _

"_Jemma," replied the little girl._

"_Well, Jemma. Why don't you join me and my sons for a little while?" I asked her softly, knowing I had to call the cops._

"_Really?" asked Jemma, surprised and delighted by the request. _

_I felt my heart break for the little girl, knowing that she must have felt unwanted and abandoned at some point. In a lot of ways she remind me of Lance. Lance, unfortunately went through the worse early childhood out of all our child. After Lance's childhood, Grant's childhood's was the second worst._

"_Of course" I replied, I realise that she wasn't moving, "Want me to carry you?" I offered._

_Jemma just nodded and allowed me to pick her up and I walked back over to the boys. _

"_Mom, who's that?" asked Trip, walking up to me. _

"_This is Jemma, she's going to be coming home with us until your dad gets home," I informed them, deciding to pull my resources at S.H.I.E.L.D. until I knew what happened with her parents. _

"_Okay. Come on, Trip, let's go play," Grant said, without a second though, running back into the field. _

"_Hey! Wait up!" called Trip as he went off running after Grant. Lance did not follow them, like I expected._

"_What's wrong, bud?" I asked Lance, looking at him. _

"_Are we going to keep her? Like you did with me" asked Lance, innocently. _

"_Do you want us to?" I asked, loving the innocence in his eyes and how life was so simple for him right now. It was definitely not that easy to just take a child home and keep them. _

"_I've always wanted a baby sister to keep safe and I think it'll even us out a little bit more," Lance replied, making me laugh._

"_I'll have to talk to your dad when he gets here; now go play with your brothers," I said, sending Lance back into the field._

_Moments later, I heard my husbands voice. "Mel, sorry I'm late," Phil said, walking over to us._

"_That's okay," I replied supportively. "How was work?"_

"_Tiring, I forgot how much work it was to do the paperwork for S.H.I.E.L.D." said Phil, sitting down next to me, "Who's this cutie?" he asked, indicating the little girl. _

"_Phil, this is Jemma. I found her wandering down the streets, she told me her parents are 'sleeping'." I said making Phil's eyes widen._

"_What did she say?" Phil questions._

據杰馬她父親回家喝醉了把他的妻子靠在牆上，她從來沒有得到備份，然後她聽到的繁榮，我想指的是槍火

_(According to Jemma, her father came home drunk, threw his wife against the wall, she never got back up and then she heard a boom... which I guess means a gun fire) I said in Chinese so Jemma or none of our boys heard what I said. However, soon I'll have to be careful Lance seemed to be picking up Chinese faster than we thought possible for his age._

"_Poor thing," said Phil, giving Jemma a smile, one which she returned, before turning back to his wife. "What do you want to do, Mel?" he asked. _

"_I want her and so does Lance-he wants a sister to keep safe," I said._

_Coulson chuckled at me, and pulled out his phone, "Let me call S.H.I.E.L.D. and see if we can find out who this little girl is and what happened to her parents- Jemma, do you know your last name, your parents name or where you live?" _

"_Jemma Simmons… I live in a house… my Mom and Dad are called Mom and Dad," Jemma answers, obviously wanting to help them because they had been so nice to her. _

_Coulson nodded and pulled out his phone. He waved to his boys when they noticed him, before walking off and trying to work out how a three-year-old was out alone. _

_I watched him walk off, and noticed that Jemma had blood on her hands. My eyes widened and I wondered how I missed it before. I pull out a wipe and cleaned her hands, before placing the wipe in a bag for evidence. The boys had come back, and we decided to have a small picnic with the food I had brought in case of an emergency- I didn't want to interrupt Coulson. _

_It took him over 45 minutes on the phone before he came back over. "Can I talk to you a moment?"_

_I nodded, and placed Jemma down. She picked up a random book curiously before dropping it again._

"_Can't wait to see how that goes once she a teenager," said Phil. _

"_Does that mean what I think it means?" I asked _

_Phil, my husband gave me a smile "Yes Mel, for now we can keep her. They confirmed that her parents died sometime last night. And if they cannot find any relative to take her, they see no reason why we cannot adopt her- after all I think it's about time we have a daughter," Phil explained, making me smile._

_Jemma stayed with us for a few days, before we found out that they couldn't find any additional relatives at all- 2 days after that, S.H.I.E.L.D. made it official and sped up the process for adoption. _

_(End flashback)_

Tearing my eyes from Jemma, I started to look for Skye, who had wandered off when I let her go of her. I found her moments later, playing in the playhouse. "Baby, it's time to go," I informed her, poking my head through the door.

"No! I want to stay with Jemma!" protested Skye.

"You're too little," I inform her, apologetically.

"No, I'm not, I'm not too little," countered Skye, making me laugh.

"Yes you are, baby" I said, finally picking Skye up, for the most part Skye has always been a pretty easy baby. I mean we literally got her around about the time we got Jemma.

(Flashback)

"_Fury, what was so important, that you had to call us in on our day off?" asked Phil _

"_I'm sorry, Coulson. But I have a favour to ask," Fury stated, his tone business-like. "I need you to keep a little girl safe," he said before standing up. We noticed a small crib, which he had been hiding, that held a baby girl no older than 6 months. _

"_Fury we just adopted a little girl," Phil said apologetically, not sure if it was the best idea to bring in another new child so quickly. _

"_I know but she's different," Fury starts, "We got a tip in China that there was a 0-8-4-and those are very rare-but when a unit of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents got there, someone got there first. They murdered everybody in that village, every single one of them. One of the agents managed to grab the 0-8-4 but not before taking a bullet to the neck. The agent died with the baby in her arms-somehow, the baby survived," Fury informed them readjusting the blankets over the sleeping baby._

"_Are you trying to tell us that the girl's the 0-8-4?" asked Phil._

"_As strange as it is... yes, and this is her" Fury answered, pointing to the crib. _

"_What can she do?" I asked, both curious and wary of the baby. _

"_We don't know," admitted Fury._

"_What's her name?" I asked._

"_I'm afraid that we don't know that either- we thought if you took her, you could name her," Fury replied, making this sound less serious and life changing then it actually was._

"_Fury, I'm not too sure if I want a 0-8-4 around my kids," admitted Phil. _

"_She's a little girl, Phil. She needs a good home- otherwise she's going to be put into the system and have horrible stuff done to her like Lance," Fury said, raising his voice, which woke the little girl up. She open her eyes and started to coo. This surprised me, because most babies would cry but not her. _

"_Hi there," I whispered. The baby just stared at me with her big brown eyes; she was beautiful._

"_Phillip, maybe we could take her. She's just a baby..." I said gaining my husband attention _

"_What?" asked Phil, obviously surprised at my request. _

"_Look at her," I said softly, gently picking the girl up and bring her over to my husband. Before I reached Phil the baby reached out for him. Phil gently pulled the baby into his arms. "Hi cutie," whispered Phil. _

"_So what do you guys say?" asked Fury. Phil locked eyes with me before nodding._

"_We'll keep her," said Phil._

"_Good. Now, what's her name?" asked Fury. "I always thought if I had a daughter I would name her Skye," he added._

"_I like that," I smiled. "It's pretty. Phil, do you want to come up with a middle name for her?" _

_He thought for a moment before telling Fury our daughter's new name was Skye Melinda Jemma Coulson. _

"_That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl," said Fury._

"_Can we take her home?" I asked. _

"_Yup today she's all yours," said Fury making me smile. _

"_Come on Phil, let's take her home," I said._

_The drive home was silent mostly because Skye had fell asleep. "Are we okay?" I asked. _

"_Sure, why wouldn't we be?" asked Phil. _

"_I don't know; you didn't really want her," I said looking at Skye. It was strange but Skye kind of looked like me when I was her age at first. _

"_I have to admit I didn't but when I held her I could see why you wanted her," said Coulson. _

"_She's the only child we have that actually has the name Coulson," I said making Phil smile. _

"_That she does, which means her and Jemma aren't allow to date until they're sixty," said Phil. _

"_Oh, don't do that; then I won't have any grandbabies," I said making Phil gasp. _

"_Don't even say that! No man is good enough for my little girls," said Phil, making me laugh._

_Soon we were walking into our house. "Mommy," said Jemma waving at me. _

"_Hi, baby," I whispered._

"_Who's that?" asked Grant noticed the bundle in my arms._

"_This is your new baby sister," I said._

"_Cool!" exclaimed Jemma._

"_I want see, Mom; can I?" asked Grant._

"_Sure," I said, sitting down so all our kids could see the baby._

"_She's pretty and she looks like you, Mom," said Trip._

"_She does, doesn't she?" said Phil, making me smile. _

"_What's her name?" asked Grant. _

"_This is Skye," I said. _

_Grant bent down, pressing a kiss to Skye's forehead. "Hi Skye, my name is Grant I'm your big brother and I promise I'll always keep you and Jemma safe." _

"_Me too," said Trip._

"_Me three!" added Lance. _

"_Looks like you're in good hands, Skye," said Phil._

_(End flashback)_

"Come on, baby," I said picking Skye up. It was time to drop her off at her daycare while I go join Phil at S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Bye bye!" Jemma said.

I buckled Skye into her seat and drove off to the day care. I didn't even stay as long as I did with Jemma because Skye knew everyone at the daycare already. "Bye, Mama," said Skye.

"Bye bye, baby," I said, driving away.

Soon I was at S.H.I.E.L.D. and walking up to my husband. "So how did it go?" asked Phil.

"Not bad. I don't even think Skye's going to be a problem when she hits five," I replied.

"Oh don't remind me; I'm not ready for our youngest to start school," said Phil, making me roll my eyes. At the same time I understood where he came from. Skye was our baby and we were having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that our kids were growing up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:I don't own any of these characters and I'm sorry if you don't like my writing. I have a learning disorder and it's hard for me to do spelling, grammar, and everything else. If you can't understand then don't read my story. I'm writing this not because I want to please people but because I love to write; so please no hate reviews. Thank you.**

**Edited by VanillaAshes and Sanctuaria. **

**Now enjoy this chapter. **

Phil's point of view:

After May got the girls into her car we had our goodbye kiss and we watched as Mel, Skye, and Jemma drove away leaving me in charge of the boys.

"Alright let's go. You can't be late for your first day of school, now can you?" I ask rhetorically, making sure the boys grabbed everything they needed. "Is everyone ready?" I asked. They all replied with a series of yeses. "Alright,let's rock and roll." I said making sure the boys were in correctly; I started the car and then we were off.

"Lance, do you think will have a class together?" asked Grant.

"I don't know but that would be so cool if we did!" exclaimed Lance, playing with his soccer ball nervously.

"Calm down, Lance. You'll do just fine," said Trip, wrapping his arm around the younger boy.

"Yeah, you're the best player in our family," said Leo giving Lance a big smile.

Lance returned the smile, "I'm sorry, guys. It's just- I'm so nervous. What if I am not good enough?" Lance questioned.

"Hey bud, you are a very good soccer player. So, just try your best. That's all you can do." I said locking eyes with Lance through the rearview mirror.

"Thanks Dad," Lance replied, with a genuine smile.

"And if you don't make it this year will help you get better for next year," Grant offered, making Lance smile his million dollar smile and not everyone got to see that smile.

"Thanks guys, you're the best," said Lance pulling all three of his brothers in for a group hug.

Watching the boys sent me back to how we got Trip and Grant.

_(flashback)_

"_Mel, seriously, we don't have to do this. We don't have to have kids to be happy," I said as we pulled up to the adoption center. _

"_And I love you for that but you always wanted a big family. Even though this child won't be ours through blood that doesn't matter because they'll be ours," replied Mel, making me smile. _

"_You're the best, you know that," I remind her as I press a kiss on the dimple in her cheek._

_Melinda gave me a smile. "I know," she joked, making me laugh._

_Together we got out of the car and hand in hand we walked inside the building. The lady at the front desk gave us a bright smile. "Hi, how can I help you?" she asked._

"_We are looking to bring a little boy home." I said. However, before the lady could answer, two blurs ran past us. _

"_Careful!" shouted the lady before letting out a small laugh._

"_Trip, wait!" said the younger boy trying to catch his breath. _

"_No chance, Grant! We have to push ourselves if we want to be like Captain America!" replied the older boy, Trip._

_Mel let out a laugh as my eyes got wide at the mention of Captain America, "So you boys like Captain America, huh?" I asked, walking closer to the two boys. _

"_Yeah! He's the best Avenger ever!" said Trip, _

"_I agree with you completely," I said making Trip smile "What about you buddy?" I asked, looking over at the younger boy, Grant. _

"_I like Hawkeye; I think it's cool that he's human," said Grant, giving me his own toothless smile._

"_He's my second favorite too," I said not mentioning there was a fifteen-year-old at shield that went by the codename Hawkeye. _

_Mel came down to their height. "Hey, how would you both like to come home with us?" asked Mel, making my eyes go wide- we haven't talked about getting two kids but since they were so close it seemed heartless to tear them apart._

_Grant's eyes widen before looking at Trip. "Both of us?" asked Grant. _

"_Of course! Who wouldn't want two amazing kids like you, huh?" Mel asked rhetorically, giving them a gentle smile. _

"_Okay." Trip and Grant said in unison. _

"_Okay! It's settled then," said Mel, standing back up, "We would like to adopt these two children," Mel told the lady._

"_Of course, right away, you'll love them never a dull moment with those two." said the lady, making Mel laugh._

"_There's no doubt about that," agreed Mel looking over at that boys fondly._

_Two days later the boys were officially welcomed into our hearts and home, it was a fast adoption because they were in a group home. We haven't regretted our decisions since._

_(End Flashback)_

I felt a smile as I drove to Trip's school, he was already in middle school. God help me; I was not looking forward to when our kids left the nest.

"Have a good day at school, Trip," I said.

"Thanks, Dad! I'll see you guys later." Trip replied, before looking at Lance and adding, "and Lance, good luck." He got out of the car and closed the car door.

"Thanks!" yelled Lance, trying to get Trip to hear him. Leo just snuggled into Lance's stomach, now that Trip was gone and there was more room to cuddle. Watching Leo cuddle with Lance sent me into another flashback on how we got Leo.

(Flashback)

"_Have you seen Lance?" asked Mel looking rather concerned. _

"_No, I haven't- I thought you got him when you picked Grant up from school?" I said putting down my mission report. _

"_No… Grant said he didn't see Lance all day and Trip said there was a fight at school today so I'm a little bit worried." Mel said, the concern evident in her voice._

"_This isn't good." I said standing up. We brought Lance home about six months ago and he was fitting in quite nicely with his brothers but one thing we learned about Lance is that he's most likely going to be the one in the family to get in the most fights, since he was pretty protective of those he loves. It's a part of his nature and while I find it touching, Lance was always getting into trouble which worried us._

"_What do we do?" asked Trip walking into my office with Grant by his side. It was easy to tell that they were worried about their new brother. _

"_Let's go drive around to the school and see if anyone has seen him." I suggest. _

"_Okay, sounds like a plan," said Mel. _

_We left Jemma and Skye with their nanny, since they didn't need to see or know what could happen to their brother. Together we got the boys into the car and headed off for Grant's and Lance's school. We drove around for 30 minutes before we saw a little boy about 5 waving his arms and jumping up and down; he was covered in blood. _

"_Phil! Stop the car!" Mel exclaimed, already unbuckling her seatbelt. The four of us rushed over to the young boy, "Are you alright, sweetie?" asked Mel gently, her eyes scanning over the young boy. _

"_I am- but my friend is hurt, please help him!" said the little boy. _

_Mel nods, "We will, don't worry- What's your name?"_

"_Leo… Leo Fitz- please help my friend!" he exclaimed, running off._

_We all followed him to a kid that was covered in blood and was beyond pale, I swore my heart stopped when I saw who it was. I heard Mel gasp, before covering her mouth; it was Lance…._

"_Oh my God," said Mel, looking over at our son. He was out cold and was losing blood fast. _

"_Can you help him?" asked Leo with tears coming out of his blue eyes. _

"_We sure can, kiddio," I said, still focused on the sight in front of me. _

_Trip pick Leo up, he's coming with us." Mel ordered. _

_Trip, doing as he was told, picked Leo up and was surprised when the young boy didn't fight back._

"_You three go to the car now," I said _

"_B-but Dad…" Grant began complaining, but I interested him. _

"_NOW!". _

"_Come on, Grant." Trip said quickly, leading the boys back to our car._

"_Lance, sweetheart, please open your eyes," begged Mel who had begun to cry._

"_Mel, we need to take him to the hospital." I said with urgency. _

"_You're right... you're right." said Mel, standing back up. _

_I gently picked up Lance who moaned at the sudden movement. I heard Mel hold in a sob and I couldn't blame her- She always showed her true emotion when it came to the children, it was one thing she couldn't hide or control. It hurt to see our son in this bad shape._

_Once Mel got into her seat, I handed Lance to her to hold for the drive. Right away, tears silently ran down her cheeks as she whispered comforting words and pleas. I got into the driver's seat and swiftly drove to the hospital. Once there, Lance was instantly rushed into the ER, Mel went with him and the other children sat on the chairs as instructed, all looking worried. _

"_Leo, where are your parents?" I ask, sitting in the seat opposite him and the boys. _

"_Do you have anyone we can call?" asked Trip, after a few moments, when Leo didn't answer. _

"_No… I got no home," Leo replied softly, looking down and avoiding eye contact as he continued talking, "I don't have no parents- I was walking and waiting for the lady to take me to a new family- and then the mean men were trying to take me - but I was waiting for the lady- nobody would miss me, that's what they said," Leo replies. He takes a few moments before continuing, "That's when they boy came and stop them, but he got hurt- it's my fault." he says as he begins to cry. _

_My eyes widen when I realised that Lance stopped a kidnapping and got hurt because of it. I was proud of him no doubt but I was scared we were about to lose our son._

"_What do you mean, you don't have any parents?" Trip asks the younger boy, not understanding the severity of the rest of what Leo said. _

"_They are gone and they are not coming back. I had lots of homes and I was going to a new home." Leo explains to the best of his ability. _

_I instantly realise that he was in the foster system, and Trip seemed to understand too as he looked at me with the question in his eyes. _

"_Dad-" Trip starts. _

_I take a deep breath, "Leo, until we work out what's going on, I'll call in a favor and you can stay with us for a while. Okay?"_

_Leo nods. _

"_He always says that. It means that we are now your brothers." Trip says, pulling the younger boy into a hug. _

"_Really?" Leo asks, hugging Trip back. Grant joins the hug too. _

_I decide to not tell them about the long procedure that he had to go through, or that he may not be able to adopt Leo. But he knew now that he would have to try his hardest. I gave a small nod of confirmation, making the younger boy smile widely; I just hoped I could keep my promise. _

_Mel came back, "He has three broken ribs and he was shot. But he is going to live."_

_I sigh in relief and give her a hug before explaining the situation with Leo. _

"_Six, final number. No more needed," Mel whispers. _

_I nod in agreement. _

_We both turn and watch Lep laugh with his older brothers; the adoption was finalised after a gruelling 8 months. The longest of them all. _

_(end flashback)_

"Alright boys, have a good day." I said pulling up to Lance's, Grant's, and Leo's school

"Will do, thanks-Dad-see-you-later," said Grant grabbing his and Lance's backpack while Lance helped Leo out

"Bye Dad," said Leo waving at me.

"Bye, Leo," I said, watching my boys walk up to the school hand in hand. I felt so proud of them and could not wait to see what the future held for them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Who's up for another chapter? I know I am! I don't own any of the marvel characters, which is a shame, otherwise I would make Clint and Natasha a couple and not Steve and Natasha. Uggghh.**

**Oh, by the way, for the later chapters I am open for suggestions on who should be a couple.**

**Anyway enjoy. **

May's point of view:

"I almost forgot how much paperwork one mission has," Phil commented with a sigh. We were almost done for the day and was just finishing up some paperwork, which we both hated with a passion.

"You and me both," I agreed before my thought drifted to our children. "I hope the kids are okay." I sighed thinking about not being with them.

"Jemma is with her Nanna, as she got out of preschool at noon and the boys should be getting home now," Phil informed me.

I looked up at him when he didn't continue, "Did you forget about someone?" I asked with a smile, it was almost teasing.

"Nope," Phil replied with a smirk, a mysterious glint in his eyes.

"What about Sk-" I begun right before the office door flew open and Skye came running in.

"Mama!" Skye exclaimed happily as her little legs thrusted her towards me. She was followed by Phil's rookie Clinton Barton or Clint as he likes to be called. He had a smile trained on his face.

"Hey baby," I greeted as I picked up our 3 year old daughter.

"Thanks for getting her, Barton," Phil said gratefully as he shook Clint's hand.

"No problem, Coulson. You did a lot for me, it's the least I could do," Clint replied before walking over to Skye, "Bye angel." He said to Skye before kissing her forehead, before bidding a goodbye to me and Phil and walking out of the office.

"Bye-bye," Skye replied after he had left, waving at the door.

I laughed after he had left, "You asked _Hawkeye _to get our daughter?" I asked looking over at Phil.

"He was free- so I thought, why not?" Phil replied, an innocent smile on his face, which made me laugh. It wasn't long before he announced that he was finished, although I couldn't be sure that he really was, he always put the children first, especially when they were nattering away. He stood up and waited patiently.

"What do you think baby, ready to go home?" I asked Skye, who was already falling asleep on me. I smiled down at her, "I'll take that as a yes."

Phil laughed lightly as he grabbed our bags before following us out, he locked up his office before we headed down to the car. I buckled Skye into her booster seat, "Can you drive? I am too tired," I asked. Phil simply nodded in reply as slid into the passenger side seat.

The drive home seemed longer than it usually was, but that didn't seem to both Skye who appeared to have even more energy.

"Mama, want out!" Skye exclaimed as she began jumping up and down in her seat, trying to wiggle her own way out.

"Alright princess, calm your jets down," I replied with a small chuckle as I slid out of the car and around to her side. "I haven't forgotten about you." I buckle Skye's seat at the same time as I bent down to pick up Skye's bottle. Although Skye did not wait as she managed to wiggle her way out of the car and started to run off, presumably to play.

"Skye!" I yelled after her as I quickly shut the car door and run after her, leaving Phil to gather our stuff. Thankfully, I was older, highly trained and had longer legs which enabled me to catch up with her with ease. I picked her up, swinging her around and making her face me, "You are not allowed to do that, no running off."

"Why?" asked Skye, making me sigh. Skye constantly asked why, she was at that annoying stage in her development.

"It is dangerous, something could of happen to you," I informed her, keeping my voice firm and soft.

"Why?" Skye repeated.

"Because there are bad people who could hurt you, and I don't want you hurt. I love you very much," I said pressing a kiss to Skye's nose.

"Love you, Mama," Skye replied, resting her head in the crock of my neck.

Holding onto Skye protectively, I glanced at Phil enroute towards the house. Slowly I unlocked the door to see all my other children watching one of their favorite shows _Scooby-doo_.

"Were home," I announced, gaining their attention.

Jemma looked up with a massive smile, her eyes lighting up at my voice, "Mommy's home!"

I placed Skye on the ground who ran straight to Lance and Grant, in order to catch Jemma who ran straight into my arms. I gave her a soft squeeze and kissed her head.

"Hi!" I hear Skye express as she attempted to climb onto the kitchen table in order to watch the game, but was unable to due to her height.

"Do you need help, Skyelight?" Asked Lance as his hand darted out to stop her falling.

"No, I can do it…" she muttered in response with determination, which made me laugh. She was starting to get more stubborn and independent. Although, after a couple more tries, she eventually gave up and looked at her older brothers, "Help."

Grant laughed softly as he helped her into her high chair. I could tell that was not the chair Skye wanted but kept quiet just wanting to be around her brothers.

Phil finally entered the house and quickly dropped our stuff into his office before he made his way to the living room. He didn't hesitate to drop down onto the couch and cuddle up with Trip and Leo to watch Scooby-doo with them.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Lance, how did soccer practice go?" I suddenly asked, walking over to him.

"OH! I made it! The couch was _so_ impressed that he made me one of his heads!" Lance exclaimed, bouncing in his seat, sending both me and his father one of his classic and truly happy smiles.

"That's my boy!" said Phil comment with a proud smile.

"Congratulations honey, I know you'll make us proud." I placed a kiss to Lance's forehead before putting Jemma down who instantly gave Lance a hug.

"Mama, will I be seeing Clint again?" asked Skye randomly.

"I don't know," I replied as Phil turned around on the couch to look at her.

"Why sweetie?" He inquired. Skye has generally been untrusting and not liked any adults, especially males.

"Because he gave me ice cream," Skye confessed with a giggle.

"Did he?" I asked as I sent a glare in Phils directly; the last thing Skye needed was sugar.

Phil put his hands up in surrender, shaking his head in ignorance and innocence. "Lucky!" Leo exclaimed, saving Phil from getting in trouble.

"Mom, can we have ice cream?" Asked Trip, pouting along with Leo.

"No," I replied shortly.

"Had to ask," Trip muttered to himself, disappointed with the answer. Out of the Phil and I, the children always got away with more stuff with him than they did with me. I was the strict one and all the children knew that; It is part of what made us such a great team.

"So, miss Jemma, tell me-how was your first day of school?" I asked placing myself on the couch where Jemma was currently situated. As I was listening to Jemma, I couldn't help but notice that Skye had fallen fast asleep in her high chair. Her face was still directed at Grant's and Lance's game. I could tell that Grant was getting tired of losing battleship to his older brother but continued to play regardless. Leo was being cuddle with Phil as he fought the urge to fall asleep, but was failing. Trip was wide awake and laughing at Scooby-doo.

I couldn't contain the smile that spread across my lips and I found myself thinking 'how could I want more?'


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**Hey! I thought it would be cute to do a prank war chapter between Skye and Trip. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Though this chapter mostly about Coulson remembering one of there famous prank wars.**

**Takes place when Skye's 12 and Trip's 22.**

**Again, I don't own anything; if I did Skye and Ward would be together again.**

_Phil's point of view_

Contrary to popular belief, my little angel that went by the name Skye Coulson, was a notorious prankster. One of her favorite things to do was scare the crap out of her brothers and sister; often by hiding fake spiders in their coat pockets or jumping from behind closed doors and shouting 'GOT Ya'. Out of all the Coulson's, Skye and Trip had the strongest rivalry when it came to pranking one another. Their siblings each having an even score of 10-10 for the month.

I remember when Trip had hidden a fat mouse in Skye's school bag the other day, the poor thing riding around in the front pocket for much of the day before Skye had found it. The mouse had eaten its way through her math textbook and lunch bag falling into a food coma.

There was that one time when Skye had strung a small box to the ceiling above trips bedroom door and tied it to the bunk he shared with Leo. The box was full of glitter and would cover the first person to turn the handle and walk into the room. Skye had settled herself behind the door when she heard one of her brothers enter the house, Trip's voice carried itself down the hallway from the living room-just like skye had predicted. He was the first to enter the room which resulted in the box opening above him and dumping its contents on the oldest son. Without hesitation, Skye had jumped from her hiding spot and snapped a picture, laughing at the surprised look on her brother's face as Trip tried to process what exactly had happened.

Skye spun around with excitement, "This is so going on Facebook!" she exclaimed in triumphant. Her words snapped Trip out of his trance as his expressed changed to one of mischievous as he ran a hand through his hair, dusting off most of the glitter. He stalked towards his younger sister, a glint in his eyes which made Skye back away. "Don't you dare!" Skye warned, but it was in vain.

"Oh, I dare," he replied before lunging towards her to start a tickle assault, but she escaped his first attempt by ducking onto his bed and then sprinting out of the room, a shriek escaping her throat.

The chase started immediately, with Trip skidding into the wall in the hallway as he made haste to round the corner. He followed Skye into the living room, but he halted when he noticed she had took refuge behind Jemma, who let out a shocked scream of protest when she released what was going on and saw her eldest brother hurtling towards them.

Skye jumped over the coffee table-almost knocking their mother's favorite lamp-and made haste to the other end of the room. Trip tossed Jemma out of the way and darted around Lance as he vaulted over to the couch. His long legs helped him catch up to Skye quicker than she liked. She attempted to scramble up the stairs to get away from him. Unfortunately, her brother was faster than her and managed to grab her by the ankles to carefully pull her back and pin her to the floor.

"You're going to regret that prank," said Trip as he caught his breath back.

"Don't you dare, Trip," Skye screeched in protest. "Let me go!"

Trip took his time teasing her before he began his vicious assault by grabbing his sisters sides and tickling her most sensitive spot.

Skye had flailed and flopped like a fish out of water her face immediately going red tears beginning to leak out. The laughter of Jemma and Lance could be heard over Skye. Skye could barely control her breathing due to the amount of laughter. She instinctively kicked her leg out with a powerful thud when Trip pinched her side. It stopped the tickle assault as he let out an 'oof' and doubled over holding his stomach.

Jemma and Lance managed to laugh even harder. After a few long moments, Skye managed to catch her breath, she looked at Trip, "Truce?" she asked, not bothering to apologise for by-accidentally kicking him.

"Truce," he agreed giving her a thumbs up.

I think the children forgot that we had cameras installed around the house in case work tried to follow us home. Needless to say, Mel and I had a very interesting video to come home to; it was such a precious moment we burned it onto a DVD-that way we always had those precious moments and could play it back to the children when they're older.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's another prank war between leo and jemma hope you enjoy it let me know if your liking where I am taking this story.

Once again I don't own anything

Jemma's pov:

I giggled and smirked mischievously as I finished coating leo's wardrobe in honey. I looked back at my work and nodded in approvement. My work here is done. I should probably explain what's going on. Well, me and my dork brother, leo , are in the middle of a prank war. It all started when he pranked me a week ago.

_Flashback:_

_I had just got back from a long, boring day of school. I stepped into our tiny house and groggily walked up the stairs and into my room. I gasped. Oh no he did not just do that!_

_"LEONARD I screamed to my brother in the other room. I just stared at my room. He just covered my room in pink wallpaper and pink posters and Barbie dolls. Where had my dark blue room gone? Where had he got all this stuff? Oh, he is dead! Big time! I heard my door open and my idiot of a brother walked in smirking._

_"yes?" He asked me, innocently._

_Flashback over_

After that prank, it took me days to get rid of all the pink and plastic dolls. So, for my revenge, I decided to do something to his room. Yes, I covered his room from top to bottom in honey. He is going to hate me after this, but his face is going to be priceless. I put the video camera in the corner of the room, away from sight and ran into my room, waiting for him to get home. After about fifteen minutes, he got home from school I heard his footsteps trudge up the stairs, making squeaking noises on the way. I giggled to myself and turned on my phone pretending to play on some games. I heard a gasp.

JEMMA! I heard my brother yell from his room next door. I didn't answer, I just stuck my headphones in, pretending I didn't hear him. Soon after he stomped in my room, his face angry and shocked.

"Did you do that?" He asked me, still shocked.

"Do what?" I told him inocently, mocking the tone when he pranked me. I saw the anger slipping away on his face and it was replaced by amusement. We took one glance at each other and we both burst out laughing. He high fived me.

"I have got to admit, that was an amazing prank. Well done baby sis. But you do deserve a punishment." Leo spoke looking at me straight in the eye. I glared at him.

"And what may that be?" I challenged him. He walked over to me and.. Started tickling me. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst out laughing, I was then sent into a fit of giggles.

"Stop leo STOP LEO !" I screamed at him, barely breathing now, my stomach was hurting from laughing so hard. After another five mins of non stop protests, he stopped and lay down next to me on my bed.

"You have spent too much time with skye leo spoke, chuckling. I laughed. True. With a little sister like skye who is in love with pranks I was bound to pick something up "Yea, how are we going to get the honey off?" I asked him, not realising the consequence. Oh no, I'm turning into grant ! I heard the door open and close followed by my mums voice.

"Im home!" our mum shouted up the stairs. Me and leo looked at each other and smirked.

"I know just the thing!" leo told me, and we both rushed out of my room. We arrived downstairs to see mum making pizza.

"Hey mum, can you get me my hockey jersey out of my room please? I have to go meet lance, grant trip and skye plus jemma wanted to come with this time leo asked mum. She smiled and walked up the stairs. As soon as she entered she screamed.

"Thats our cue to leave!" leo told me and we rushed outside, taking a pizza slice each. We laughed as we walked to the park, talking about random things.

"Dont worry jemma I'll get my revenge!" leo informed me, smirking. I stopped dead in my tracks. Uh oh!

Needless to say when we got home the rest of our siblings found the whole thing harilous even dad had but mom was so pissed that both me and leo where grouded for 2 whole months but it was worth it.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys I am back with another chapter hope you enjoy it this one more based around skye and lance skye gets herself in trouble watching movies her older brother said not to watch when she's home all alone while he's at soccer pratice what will happen? Hm I wonder lol

Lance's point of view:

I was stuffing my duffle bag with all my soccer gear getting ready to head to pratice I noticed skye was sitting in my room observing me silently she did that a lot dad says she takes after mom when it comes to being quiet which is freaky.

I looked up at skye and smiled lightly are you sure your okay with me heading out without nobody here I asked I smiled when I saw skye nod I'm not going to lie I was wondering about leaving skye alone at the house all by herself mom and dad where on a undercover mission, trip was on his own mission as well in Russia while grant went on a date with victoria hand and not to mention leo and jemma where at the hub playing with the big lab.

Which left skye all by herself I promise lancie said skye using the nickname she gave me when she was little which I was definitely not foud of I mean it said skye seeing the look I was giving her listen skye I said sitting on my bed pulling skye into my arms I know that look your up to something you arent planning on watching anything scary now are you I asked bingo I thought when skye instantly looked guility you arent allowed to do that you wont be able to sleep promise me you wont do that skye I said skye sighed but nodded I promise skye said alright I got to go I said placing skye back onto the gound I'll be seeing you soon I love you skyelight I said love you to said skye waving at me.

As I left the house I knew without a doubt that skye was going to go ahead and watch those movies anyway I mean I would.

2 hours later

I ended up coming home much later then I expected having ended up hanging out with some teammates but of course I called skye ahead of time to let her know of course it was going on to ten o'clock when I came home and all I wanted to do was curl up in bed as I shut the door I heard a shriek skye I asked feeling my heart beat twice as fast soon skye came running down the hall you scared me skye wailed looking around our home I saw the chucky movies by the tv. Really I thought

Skye noticing me looking at her what asked skye

What did you do while I was gone I asked nothing said skye you are a crappy liar skye what did you do I asked once skye realized I wasn't fooled by her act I know I promised you I wont watch a horror movie but I did anyway I am so sorry lance said skye making me frown skye you promised me why did you lie to me I asked kind of hurt skye avoided my gaze looking around the room quite parnoid she shook her head gazing down the hall she came running out of seeing how dark it was now.

I am sorry skye whisperd defenselessy I wanted to be mad I really did but the scared look on skye's face made me sigh I walked up to her and lifted her up placing her in my arms it's alright are you really that scared I asked yah lancie I keep seeing mosnters trying to take me said skye explained in a small voice as she clung onto me I keep hearing things and everything is so dark and I'm really really scared said skye crying now

"I'm sorry…" She whispered, defenselessly. Kendall wanted to be mad, he really did, but the horrified look on his little sister's face made him sigh. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Its okay I assured there is nothing here don't worry alright I'll keep you safe cheer up kiddo I said tickling her belly making skye giggle lance asked skye what baby I asked pushing skye's bang's out of her face don't tickle me I'll beat you up said skye then busted up laughing when I went into full tickling mode lancie skye wailed flailing around as she tried to escape my clutches.

Okay okay skye I need to go to bed I said earning nothing but a huge pout from skye making me laugh do you want to sleep with me tonight since jemma's still not home I asked YES yelled skye immediately clinging onto me I manged to lift her up with one arm getting a laugh out of skye as I carried her into mine and grant's shared room I laid her in bed and quickly changed into my pj's before climbing in next to her.

Are you going to listen to me now I asked I think so said skye cudding into my cheast you better next time I wont be so nice I said yes you will be skye murmured back snuggling into her brothers embrace I know I said with a soft smile wrapping my arms securely around skye and closing my eyes I know I said before welcoming darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

This takes place at lance's first soccer game.

Again don't own anything by the way I'm going to be jumping through time now and its going to be hard for me to keep track of there ages hope that's okay? Thank you and now on with the story lol

2 months later….

Lance's point of view:

I woke up with a smile today was my first soccer game since joining the team and we've been practing pretty much since the begning of school and I was so pumped.

I jumped out of bed and jumped into grant's bed across the room grant grant wake up I said jumping on his bed no it's Saturday I don't have to wake up early whined grant come on grant today's my first game I said jumping off of his bed. After mentioning that grant shot up like a rocket with a huge grin oh my god is that Saturday finally here asked grant also jumping out of his bed and tackled me in a huge hug. Whoa whoa whoa boys what's going on asked dad entering our room.

Nothing dad just happy that today's lance's first big game said grant that's right it is said dad grapping me in his arms and spun me around making me laugh alright grant maybe you can go get your other brothers up and lance you get the girls I'll make breakfast said dad placing me back on the ground okay said grant running out of our room to get trip and leo.

I'm so proud of you lance you'll do just fine said dad making me smile thanks dad I said before running to jemma's room "knock knock" jemma I asked opening her door a crack lance hi said jemma from her bed rubbing her eyes hey kiddio are you ready to go eat so we can get to the park early I asked when I said that jemma eye's widen and I barely had a chance to catch her before she threw herself in my arms for a five year old she could move pretty fast.

Jemma started to speak so fast I could barely understand a word she was saying so I just nodded my head carrying jemma into the kitchen and placing her on her chair LANCE yelled leo launching himself at me hey bud I said lifting leo up and placing him on my right hip.

Even though we where not that far in age leo was still pretty light compared to me espially since coach put us through all that training.

Hey now go easy on your brother we don't want him hurt before the big game now do we said mom entering the kitchen with skye in her arms opps I thought forgot all about skye. Wance wance said skye her arms out for me leo your pancakes are ready said trip taking leo out of my arms to allow me to take skye from our mothers arms hey skye I said hugging her tight I wanna play said skye jumping up and down in my arms oh no not yet baby girl said dad taking skye out of my arms why not asked skye with a pout.

Because baby your still only 3 you got 2 years til you join school like the rest of the siblings maybe wait a few more years til you join a team like your brother okay said dad kay said skye placing her head onto dad's shoulder making me smile skye was a total daddy's girl and everyone knew it.

So are you nervos asked mom handing me a plate that held 3 pancakes with whip cream and Carmel surpy

Nah not me if anything I am so hype up I said taking a huge bit of my pancakes will be cheering you on all the way said trip making me smile it was nice to know these people that had became my family always had my back no matter what.

Thanks I whisperd blushing a little bit you think being adopted by the Coulson's so long ago would of made me feel less embrased but it didn't. we finished our breakfast in slience as the hours went by I found myself so pumped I could barley sit still in my seat I just hope I do good.

May's point of view:

I really hope he doesn't set his hopes up to high I said sitting next to phili with skye in my lap I think he knows not to set his hopes to high said phil making me roll my eyes lance was always upset when something didn't go as planned I don't know who my husband trying to fool.

Looking out in the field I spotted our son talking to a couple of team members with a smile on his face making me smile as well out of all our children lance had the wrost background being beaten and bullied by people that where suppose to love him and procte him instead made him scared to trust people and one of these days I was going to find them and make them feel all the pain they put my little boy through.

Even thought lance is the second oldest he's still my baby boy no matter what just like skye will always be my baby girl since she's the youngest.

I had a special name for each of our children as did phil.

grant was (prince) or ( my little knight)

Trip was (buddy) or (A.T)

Lance was (baby boy) or (soccer master)

Leo was (rocket) or (mad science man)

Jemma was (princess) or (bubbly)

While skye was(baby girl) or (angel) even though she wasn't a angel that was phili's name for her

And then they always called each other a whole bunch of nicknames it's hard to keep track trip was (prince, A.T, buttface, boss man, and falcon) since he was the falcon biggest fan. Grant's are( prince, my little knight, bookworm, robot, G.W and feisty) lance's are (baby boy, soccer master, procter, hunter, L.C, and lancie) even though he hates that nickname. Leo's are( rocket, mad science man, little man, Fitz, scotty, smart alec, leonard) after teenage mutant naijah turtles. Jemma' are(princess, bubbly, mad science girl, sweetie, ) and skye had the most nicknames(sky, baby girl, angel, rebel, quake, miss america, and star)

I was cut out of my thoughts when the coach blew the whistle singling the game was about to begin looking at all of our children I saw grant with jemma on her lap giggling while trip and leo where talking about how to build a better science project that leo had to do for his science class.

The game went on for almost two hours I could tell the kids where trying to stay up and show there support for there brother but skye was passed out in grant's arms while jemma was half asleep in phil's arms how much longer asked grant with a yawn before cuddling up with skye hopefully not to much longer bookworm said trip making phil smile grant hated that nickname but since trip was the oldest it seemed like annoying his siblings where his pride and joy.

Almost prince I said giving grant a smile thanks mom said grant mel look lance is on the field again said phil looking at the field I saw my baby boy in the middle of the field passing by other members of the rivial soccer team.

Go lance yelled grant and trip while leo just clapped both skye and jemma where now fasted asleep lance was doing really well until one of the opponets tackled him sending lance to the ground I handed trip jemma and stood up ready to run to my baby boy's side if needed mel said phil grabbing my arm to keep me in my spot.

The couch blew the whistle I watched as coach Knight who was lance's coach run out into the field and right towards lance I just hopped everything was okay.

Coach Knight point of view:

Hey you okay buddy I asked running up to lance no I think he broke my leg whimpered lance looking down at his leg I did noticed it seemed to be out of it's socket fuck I said what what's wrong asked lance bud your leg is out of place I have to pop it and then twist it back into the right spot it's going to hurt do you want me to hold your hand I asked no I can take it I've had worst said lance which made me frown I knew a little bit about his past due to what his parents told me and I felt my heart go out for this young boy in front of me alright kiddo one 3 one….two….three I said snapping his leg back into place.

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH screamed lance tears coming down your okay your okay I said gently I lifted lance up and ran back to the blenchers where I saw Mr. and Mrs. Coulson who had ran down at the sound of there son's screams.

Phili's point of view:

Still holding onto mel's hand just incase it wasn't that bad I saw couch knight run out to the field it seemed they talked for a few moments before we heard lance's scream AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH screamed lance and in a heartbeat me and mel where running down the blencers to get to our son.

Why he screamed demanded mel running up to coach knight who had a very pale lance in his arms I watched coach knight hand lance to first aid before giving us his attention.

Lance screamed because I had to set the leg back into place said coach knight his leg's broken asked mel gribbing my hand tight yeah when I got there it was already turning black and blue it's pretty bad said coach knight. Before I could say anything I heard a fight going on behide me turning around I saw trip kicking the very same kid that had harmed lance.

Trip trip I yelled running over to where the fight was running behide trip I picked him up and threw him behide me the kid whose name is daniel got back up and tried to get trip STOP I yelled come on let me kick that kids ass yelled daniel that's my son so back the hell off I growled looking behide me I saw trip whipping his bloody nose away trip get the rest of your siblings where going to the hospital I said yes sir said trip running back to the rest of his siblings.

Oh so that kid that I tackled your kid what a whip I barely landed on him he's just a fucking whip said daniel now I was pissed now you listen here puck I know how to kill and I know how to hide bodies so if you don't want to go "missing" just the hell up I said walking back to my wife.

At the hospital

May's point of view:

It was a long time before anybody told us anything about lance's condition mommy I want lance wailed skye who was now awake along with jemma I know baby me to I said grant had his head in phil's lap as he listen to his father talk about captain America.

Leo and jemma where playing tic tac toe while trip sat towards the end with a ice bag on his knuckles I could not blame him for attacking Daniel if there was one thing that my children did together and that was procting and keeping each other safe which they did a great job of mostly.

Lance Coulson asked the doctor that's us I said standing up since my husband couldn't with grant's head in his lap your son is very lucky the way his leg was broken could of sent a rib right into his heart and he could of died right away but thanks to what his coach was able to do stopped that from happening said the doctor I felt myself able to breath for the first time since the game so he's going to be okay then I asked he's going to be just fine but no more soccer for the rest of the season his leg needs to heel right before playing again he can play again next year but I need him to understand if he has a break like that again it may need surgery to pop that sucker back into place said the doctor.

Oh my god thank you so much I whispered mommy mommy this mean lance is going to be okay asked skye tugging at my pants the doctor let out a chuckle hey sweetheart what's your name asked the doctor skye looked up at me before answering I'm skye and I'm 3 said skye making me smile well skye my name is drake parker and I am 33 and I can assure you and the rest of your siblings that your brother is going to be just fine said Doctor Parker skye let go of my pant leg and wrapped her arms around the doctors neck thank you for making my brother feel better said skye you are so very welcome sweetie said doctor parker before letting go of skye.

Alright he's being moved into a different room but in a little bit you can go see him said doctor parker giving me and phil a smile thanks doc said phil doctor parker just nodded before walking away.

30 minutes later….

We where able to go into lance's room he looked pretty pale still but he was awake hey baby how are you feeling I asked alright they have me hopped up on drugs so I am not in any pain said lance that's good said phil with a forced smile.

Lance looked at trip heard you punched that kid did it feel good asked lance the first time it wasn't but the second and third oh yeah said trip making lance smile

Is there room for one more asked coach knight always for you coach said lance I thought you would like to know that even with what happen today we still won said coach knight I almost cried when my son's eyes lit up with joy.

We did that's so cool by how much asked lance 20-35 said coach knight with a proud smile I'm glad we won since I wont be able to paly for the rest of the season said lance with a frown hey kiddo I know it's hard but there's always next year if you think I'm letting you walk away you got another thing coming said coach knight making lance laugh get some rest I'll see you soon he added before leaving.

We stayed for a couple more ours til phil took the rest of the kids home and I was staying with lance over night you okay baby boy I asked running my hand through his hair lance gave me a smile I'm more the fine mom said lance.

And I knew that my baby boy was going to be okay.

Well that's this chapter what did you think?


	9. Chapter 9

I hope you enjoy this chapter this is more around skye and grant's realtionship hope you like it and again I don't own anything bummer

Skye's point of view:

Grant I asked perches on the armrest looking down at him I watched grant scaned the row and repeating it with the column before filling the box with a 9 before he answered me what do you want asked grant.

Why do you always assume I want something maybe I just wanted to spend some time with my bestest big brother I said grant just shook his head at me I heard you muttering and pacing in the hallway so out with it said grant I let out a sigh fine can you drive me to the movies tonight please I asked two questions one what is the movie and do I have to watch it with you asked grant I don't know what movie yet and no you don't have to see the movie with me I said not that I would want you to I thought.

Grant thought for a moment okay said grant making me smile right now let's go I said when I noticed grant was returning the sudoku book that dad had brought him I know baby sis give me a moment said grant.

I want going to argue with him other wise he might take back the yes he gave me I waited for a couple of minutes before grant stood up let's go said grant grabbing his jacket and car keys.

The drive was in slience and before I knew it grant pulled up to the movie theater where are your friends are you early or late asked grant looking around opening the door quickly uh friend he's over there I said pointing to a boy sitting on the steps bye grant love you I said getting out of the car hold up said grant grabbing the back of my shirt and pulling me back into the car.

He? Asked grant I gave him a weak smile yeah didn't I mention that I could of swore I did I said I could tell grant was not amused scklur name and age said grant making me whince when any member of my family used my full name I knew I was in trouble he's a sophomore his name is Kendall I said Kendall what asked grant I shook my head knowing exactly what grant was about to do no you are not running a background check on him I said.

How do I know he's not a rapist or a killer or if he even has a record asked grant he's in high school I said making grant sigh so high school kids are incapable of doing bad things now said grant I am not saying that grant please he's not a killer nor a rapist I said praying that grant would shut up.

How can you be sure asked grant I don't know but he's on the debate team I said grant let out a deep breath do you remember what lances and I taught you do you need a refresher asked grant I am not going to put him in a chokehold for trying to put his arm around me I said rolling my eyes.

Why not boys that age only want one thing skye you can say no you don't have to give into peer pessure.

Oh my god please grant stop did dad pay you to do this because I'll double whatever you agreed on for us to aviod this converation I said no dad didn't pay me but he did ask me lance, trip, and leo to watch out for you and jemma I'm just giving you advise because I've been there I am a guy said grant making me groan your trying to do the other part of the sex talk the you don't have to rush anything and it'll happen when it happens part I said.

Grant let out a choking noise accidentally hitting the horn of his jeep sorry I mouthed at the car driving past us while grant just slouche in his seat shielding his face.

Skye trust me dad couldn't pay me enough to give you the talk nobody could pay me enough to have that talk with you or jemma no I think dad's got it covered said grant please tell me that dad not giving me the talk I begged no he isn't I think mom is said grant that's not so bad it made sense dad told all the boys about the talk while mom took me and jemma and made sure she gave us the talk.

I let out a little laugh what are you laughing at asked grant remember when I started my period for the first time and dad was on the verge of a panic attack so I serious doubt he would give me the sex talk I said making grant laugh as well can I go now your making me late I said I noticed grant didn't let go of my shirt if anything he tighten his grip I promise I'll be on graud and if he does something I don't want him to I'll use the moves you and lance taught me okay I said grant finally let out a sigh fine but if anything happens you call me or lance immediately and we'll come get you okay said grant got it I said grant gave me a small smile letting go of my shirt alright go have fun said grant making me smile getting out of the car I walked over to his side of the car where the widow was down I reached into the car wrapping my arms around his neck briefly thank you for looking out for me grant I really appreciate it I said I felt grant return my hug any time kiddo any time said grant letting go of him I gave him a wave before running up to kendall ready asked kendall giving me smile yeah I said walking into the movie theater with kendall and the date went perfect.

Hope you enjoy this chapter there's many more chapters coming your way. I'm just jumping through the ages now hope that's okay :)


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter takes place when skye and leo are at technology and science together hope you like this chapter J

Skye's point of view:

I sat on my bed my legs dangling beneath it I hated this school all the kids where mean to mean because of who I was and the fact I was adopted I moved my fingers on the design of the wall and let out a shakey sigh.

I could still hear them the kid's voices loudly the kids that gave me the most crap sadly had the room right next to mine so I heard everything they said about me it's almost like there taunting me after a while the voices finally died down and I assume that the sun was about to set which meant it was time for bed.

I was about to fall asleep when I heard a knock on my door "knock knock" climbing out of bed I dragged my feet on the floor as I walked over to the door whose there I asked leo said my brother opening the door I was quite surpised to see leo juggling a large pile of DVD's in one hand as well as his laptop and bags of various chips, candy, pretezls, and drinks.

Hey can I come in asked leo with a grin I manged to give him a soft smile of course I said moving aside to allow my brother to enter my room closing the door and then locking it I turned to face my brother what are you doing here I asked movie night said leo as it where suppose to mean something to me leo we havent done movie night since we left home I said well where starting now said leo before I could protest leo plucks a DVD from the messy pile and jumps onto my bed what are we watching I asked joining leo on my bed tucking myself into his side smiling when leo wrapped his arms around me.

Boggeyman said leo I started to shake my head violently no no nuh-uh I don't think so leo the last thing I need is to scream and make my next door neibors hate me even more I said don't worry about them grant and lance got it handle said leo making me supious what are they going to do I asked that's classified said leo making me roll my eyes and besides you wont be alone and anyway these movies are so ridiculous from both logical and sciences' standpoint said leo starting the movie.

We managed to make it 30 minutes into the movie see this isn't so bad- HOLY SHIT yelled leo dumping the popcorn onto the floor hey I wanted tha-OH MY GOD I shrieked hiding under the covers and soon leo put his pretzels down on my bed stand and pulls me into his arms. We've managed to make it through the rest of the movie but by the time it ended both me and leo where hiding under my covers I think I'll sleep like this tonight said leo making me laugh me to I agreed it's late I have to go but I'll see you tommrow baby sis alright said leo climbing out of my bed I was kind of sad to see him go of course I said leo pressed a kiss to my forehead before looking at me directly in the eyes you are so talented and beautiful don't let anyone tell you otherwise alright said leo okay I whispered as I watched leo walk out of my room slowly I finally feel asleep.

The next moring

I walked into the lunchroom to get myself a bagel when I ran into Dylan cullen one of the brats that where giving me a hard time but he was in bad shape I am very sorry for giving you crap and now tell your brothers to leave me alone said Dylan running off I let out a laugh I noticed leo was at his normal table with his friend Raia he gave me a knowing smile before returning his attention to his friend.

Skye skye over here waved my friend pepper maybe my brothers arent so bad I thought as I made my way over to pepper.

That's it hope you liked It had a lot of fun writing it hope you enjoyed itJ


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter is for Ealasaid Una who requested a family chapter so hope you like it

Since Chloe bennet is a singer in real life I thought why not skye

This chapter takes place when she's 18 and she's trying to get over her breakup with miles

Again don't own anything

_I'm not coming back _and _wherever you are _belong to me are my own music and the only thing I own in this story so enjoyJ

Anyway on with the show!

Skye's point of view

I told you Jemma I don't want to go out I said as I watched my older sister throw my favorite dress on my bed. Skye I know your still hurting over your break up with miles but he was a dick and you are to good to be with him come on trip's back in town tonight we where going to hit our favorite club just like the old days said jemma.

I don't know jems I whisperd hugging myself she wasn't wrong I was still hurting over my breakup with miles I've dated him for almost 2 years and to think I wanted to marry him I came home from work to see him fucking my best friend Victoria Hand needless to say where not friends is a understandment oh baby sis jemma said gently pulling me into her arms and layed us both on my bed he ait worth your tears jemma said whipping the away I know it's just I loved him so much I sobbed into my sisters stomach when suddenly I felt someone else get into the bed I looked up to see lance, leo and grant all looking at me with so much love in there eyes.

I love you guys I sobbed I got out of jemma's arms and threw myself into lance's arms inhaling his pine and pumpkin spice sence and we love you to angel said lance pressing a kiss to my forehead before pulling me back.

Skye I want you to listen to me okay I know as your older brother I tend to be more proactive of you and jemma when it comes to boys and that's just in our nature said lance also pointing grant and leo out before began talking again but I knew there wasn't something right about miles the way he acted when victoria was around but I couldn't say anything without knowing if I was right Skye I love you so much and I will always make sure you and Jemma are safe god help the boys that break your guys heart said lance making me smile before hugging him again.

Besides skye you already know what we did to miles said leo with a proud smile making me laugh that's right once I stopped crying I was able to tell my brothers and sister what miles did.

_(flashback)_

_Skye babe why are you crying asked leo miles fucked vic I said between my sobs HE DID WHAT yelled grant looking furious a matter a fact I don't think I've ever seen him so pissed off lance where are you going asked leo turning my attention to lance I noticed he looked more furious then grant did lance I asked we watched lance walk into the kitchen and then heard a crash a moment later._

_And then servel more bangs like lance was punching the wall making me cry harder shhh where here said jemma pulling me into her arms humming a song mom used to hum to us when where little a moment later lance came back into the living room his right knuckle bleeding I noticed lance was breathing pretty hard to grant leo where leaving said lance heading for the front door WHAT NO! I said jumping out of jemma's arms and ran after lance._

_I stopped him before he even left the door skye let me go said lance with a growl and that's when I realize exactly how angery my brother was NO! where talking about this I said THE HELL WE ARE shouted lance making me jump grant, leo grab anything you want and meet me in the car said lance NO NO STOP I screamed but grant and leo listen to lance and left._

_Jemma watch skye said lance as he was about to leave when I grabbed his arm no I am not worth you guys going to jail I said tears coming down lance whipped them away that's where your wrong whisperd lance before finally walking out of the house leaving me and jemma alone._

_(2 hours later)_

_I was going out of my mind waiting for the boys to return what's taking them so long I asked I don't know baby girl said jemma pushing my bangs out of my face. When the door opened I gasped when I saw the shape my brothers where in leo was supporting a black eye and that seemed to be it._

_Grant had bleeding knuckles a black eye and a cut above his eye. Lance looked the wrost he had a cut down his check and blood coming from his forehead not to mention he was really pale._

_Oh my god I said covering my mouth at the sight of my brothers._

_Your worth it all 3 of them said together making me run into there arms thank you so much I love you guys I said and we love you to skye they said_

_(end of flashback)_

Good times said grant making jemma scoff oh really do you remember the 2 hour speech dad gave you guys for doing that said jemma making me laugh dad had rant on for 2 hours about what they did was really sweet but wrong.

Your still worth it said leo yup agreed lance totally added grant always finished jemma making me laugh It amazed me how much I loved these people they where my family even if it's not by blood I look at leo and see his love, looking at grant I could see his strength and finally looking at lance I saw his proactive nature I remember mom telling me how they adopted lance he was being bullied and I look at him today he's so strong and willing to put his life on the line for others he doesn't care what happens to him as long as he keeps those he loves safe and someday that's what's going to kill him.

Okay I'll go I said that's my girl said grant alright will let you get dressed come on guys said jemma shooing all the boys and herself out of my room allowing me to get dressed.

I went straight to my closet and pulled out a dressed I had covered unzipping the cover I smiled at the dress me and miles had talked about getting married and I had brought a white summer dress that I was going to use as my wedding dress but forget that.

Getting dressed I then put makeup on and placed on my favorite white heels and my pair of dog tags and headed downstairs to greet my siblings.

Holy shit said lance staring at me in awe looking at my other brothers I could see leo was smiling softly at me like he was proud I choose to be strong while grant was looking at me like I was a angel oh my gosh skye you look amazing said jemma thank you I whisperd walking down the rest of the stairs are we meeting trip there I asked.

Yeah he called and said he's running a little bit late so are we ready asked leo I belive so said lance wrapping his arm around leo and jemma leading them out to our jeep I was deep in thought when grant grabbed my hand hey you okay asked grant looking concern honestly no but I'll get there I told grant with a smile.

That's my girl said grant wrapping his arm around me and led me out of our house that held so many meromies.

At the club…..

Holy shit this is a fansty club said lance with his arm around jemma that it is but with us who needs to care about money said trip walking up to us TRIPP! Squealed jemma jumping into his arms and I couldn't blame her tripp has been gone for about 3 months now and everyone missed him dearly.

Hey jem trip said with a chuckle before letting her go so he could hug leo, grant, lance and finally me hey bug lance informed me what has happen and don't worry I think miles got enough from lance huh said tripp making me laugh according to leo lance did the most damage to miles even if it meant miles got a couple punches in.

Good I don't need you to go to jail on your first night home I said finally letting tripp go by the way you look beautiful miles is a dick said tripp making me blush thanks I whisperd.

The night flew by pretty quick look lance you should perform said jemma pointing out the live entertainment um I don't know said lance rubbing the back of his neck you should dude show tripp what he's been missing said grant what am I missing asked tripp looking confused after you left skye and lance took music classes and you'd be surpised that lance has a wonderful singing voice as does skye said jemma pecking lance on the check.

Alright alright I'll do it if you do said lance looking at me deal you go first I said with a smirk alright babes said lance walking up to the stage and soon they brought out a guitar for lance to play with.

Alright my name is Lance Hunter and I am performing a song I wrote for 7 people that mean the whole world to me anyway here it is said lance before he began to sing.

**1**. I'm all the way across the world and I'm doing my thing when suddenly you call and you tell me that you need I don't care wherever you are I'm coming bye tonight doesn't matter when or where cause that's my job as long as you need me I'll be by your side in a heartbeat doesn't matter what I am cause I don't give a damn.

(chorus)

I don't care how old you may be as long as you need me I'll be there no matter what I could be here you could be there and If you need me I'll be there with you in a heartbeat cause I don't give a crap what happens to me as long I can help wherever you are if you need me to fight a monster real or fake babe I'll be there I swear cause babe I ait going anywhere no matter what.

**2**. I know I'm not perfect and I make mistakes and we might get in fights but it doesn't matter if you make me mad and you think I'm not coming babe that's where you wrong cause there's nothing you can do that will stop me from loving y'all if your going to hell don't worry I'll make a deal with the devil so that I'd go instead and I'll do it over and over and over if I can keep you safe it doesn't matter where you are all that matters Is how far I'll go.

(chorus)

**3\. **I ait going away no matter what if your in a fight and don't want my help well screw cause babe I don't back down from a fight I'll fight a 100 men for you it doesn't matter if I die trying as long as keep you safe I'm not saying I'm perfect but babe I'll always be there no matter where you are you got to trust me because there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. 

(chorus)

I felt tears coming down when lance's finshed his song I could see jemma did to looking at my brothers I could tell they where deeply touched everyone one in the club cheered after lance was done before lance even had a chance to make it back to our table I ran up to him and jumped into his arms oft said lance loosing his blance for a moment before returning my hug I love love love you so fucking much lance Coulson I said pulling back so I could look in my brothers pretty brown eyes.

And I love you scklur Coulson whisperd lance I got out of lance's arms and allowed jemma to hug him as well once we where all seated at our table trip finally talked man that was amazing that was just I cant even say how amazing that was said tripp thanks said lance and just to let you know mate I'd go to hell for you to said grant yup agreed tripp and leo making lance blush and it made me realized that my brother was going threw pretty messed up meromies before our parents saved him.

I cleared my throat since I knew lance didn't want all this attention he was never about attention guess it's my turn huh? I asked getting out of my chair and walking onto the stage.

Howdy my name is Scklur Coulson I belive you just heard my brother sing let's give him one more round of applaues I said causing the whole club clap again for lance. Alright now it's my turn I said before peforming.

**1**. I thought you loved me we where going to get married and now I found out you cheated on my with my best friend and now you want me bacckkk well I got news for you mister I ait coming back so you can go and tell your lies to someone else cause I ait falling for them no not again cause I'm not coming back no I'm not

(chours)

I am not coming back not when I derive better I know there's someone out there for me and it ait you so goodbye I'm not coming back not I'm not coming back not after all the pain you caused me I'm saying goodbye…. For good

**2\. **Why did you claim you loved me and did what you did and now your sorry but baby I don't believe you so you can keep your bull shit to yourself cause your not fooling anyone you want me back but I say no and I mean it I'm not coming baccckkk yeahhhhh no I'm not coming back and you can't change my mind.

(chorus)

**3\. **I don't know what you want from me you broke my heart I know my boys beat the crap out of you for breaking my heartttttt and now you want me back well I rather die to go back to yoooouuuuuuu baby I'm not coming back so get use to it.

(chorus)

Needless to say I felt so much better after that song looking around the club I saw everyone cheering some where standing it felt good to get attention looking at my siblings I gave them a big smile before running off stage and gave each and everyone of them a hug who needs boyfriends when you got 4 amazing older brothers and one amazing sister.

That night I realized I was surocced by people that love me and that would do anything for me and I realized what more could I ask for?

And that's the end of this chapter I hoped you liked it this chapter also happens to be my longestJ


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter Is about jemma mostly it's kind of sad but hope you like it

Jemma's point of view:

I was laying on my bed looking at some pictures of me and my best friend chloe on my iphone ever since we've meet in first grade it had always been me and her 24/7 that was until chloe was diagnosed with cancer.

Then everything had started to change chloe missed a lot of school went to the hosptial for things that just shouldn't happen to a nine year old chloe even lost all of her beautiful hair.

But now chloe didn't have to go through that anymore I had saw her for the last time a couple of days ago I had to say goodbye and it was really hard on me since I had been right there when chloe had passed.

_(flashback)_

_Me and chloe where playing candy land in her hospital room when chloe couldn't catch her breath and I had never seen that happen before so I had been really scared do you need anything I asked not knowing what to do no-I-I'll-be-fi-fin-find said chloe after several try's can you get me my yougurt asked chloe of course I said running to get her favorite yougret thanks I'm kind of not in the mood for candy land anymore I'm sorry said chloe it's fine wanna just talk I asked making chloe stiffen up _

_Yeah we need to talk said chloe _

_What about I asked_

_Jemma you know not everyone lives from cancer right asked chloe _

_Yeah but we're lucky it's not you I said not getting at what chloe was saying_

_Jemma it's me said chloe _

_What no tell me your kidding I begged_

_No jemma I have a day at the most said chloe _

_Is that why you've been so tried I asked everything starting to click_

_Well they gave me some heavy drugs that make me tried so I don't feel pain I don't know what it's called said chloe _

_Wait is that the drug that kills you I asked_

_Jemma said chloe_

_Anwer the question I yelled making chloe shrink in her bed yes whisperd chloe_

_Cho I'm sorry I don't want to fight I said tears coming down_

_That's okay I understand said chloe _

_What should we do now I asked_

_Jemma I am starting to get really really sleepy but I'll stay with you as long as I can we have to say goodbye said chloe _

_No please don't leave me I cant live without you I said _

_You have to I'll always be with you and I promise I'll be the first one to greet you when it's your turn said chloe _

_Do you want your parents I asked _

_No I said goodbye to them this morning said chloe _

_Okay I said bawling _

_I have to go said chloe who was crying as well_

_So we have to say goodbye I asked_

_Yes anwersed chloe_

_I never thought it be this hard to say goodbye I said_

_Maybe we should say hello instead said chloe closing her eyes_

_Okay hello chloe I said _

_Hi jemma said chloe and that's when the heart monitor flatlined _

_No no no CHLOE I screamed _

I don't remember much after that just my mother's arms wrapped around me trying to comfort me.

"knock knock"

Come in I said whipping my tears away hi jems said skye entering my bedroom giving my baby sister a shakey smile hi angel I said um I made you something said skye walking further into my room with a book in her hands I didn't say anything just patted the empty spot on my bed.

Skye then ran up and made herself comfortable before giving me the book what is this I asked skye didn't say anything so I just opened the book and let out a gasp the first page was filled with picturers of me and chloe doing anything and everything the more I turned the page then more I smiled each page held so many perious meromies of my time with chloe once I made it to the last page I noticed it was one picuter of me chloe and skye it was skye's first ballet performaces with skye in the middle of me and chloe and under neath it said.

There is a time where we have to say goodbye but even when we do say goodbye we have our meromies to say hello.

Turning to skye I pulled her in my arms and rocked her back and forth allowing myself to cry thank you so much I said in between a sob. Your welcome skye whisperd making me laugh my little sister made me realize that even if chloe is gone she's still alive in my meromies and that's all I could ask for.

And that's the end of chapter hope you liked it.


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter is about tripp and jemma there's a thuder strom and our young jemma is scared.

I don't own anything but still feel free to review and enjoy

Trip's point of view:

Where's my helmet I said with a sigh as I came back up from looking underneath my bed jemma I yelled from my bedroom but weirdly didn't get a response I walked out into the hallway and towards her and skye shared bedroom I knocked on the door before opening the door.

Hey have you seen… what are you doing I asked looking at jemma who was sitting cross legged on the floor looking through a pile of movies. Nothing just looking for something to watch said jemma you know mom and dad don't like you watching those right I said but jemma ignored me and kept watching the movie they'll give you nightmares I said that's when I was 10 I'm 12 now I think I can handle it I'm not scared anymore said jemma rolling her eyes as she stood up oh really I asked yes not what was it you where looking for asked jemma trying to change the subject.  
My helmet have you seen it I asked leaning on the door frame closet down the hall said jemma with a sigh thanks I'm going to hockey practice now and I wont probably be home til late so don't open the door if you don't know anyone and don't burn the house down and oh yeah no scary movies! I said walking through the house yeah yeah just go your already late said jemma crossing her arms.

Okay I said placing a kiss on jemma's head before running out of the house bye baby sis see you later I yelled as I closed the front door bye jemma reeplied before closing her bedroom door and walking back to her moives now where was I oh yeah said jemma picking up a DVD and placed it in the DVD player freddy Krueger sounds good said jemma smiling to herself.

…...

Alright guys I have to go I said getting up from my chair and sliding on my jacket already asked my friend nick yeah jemma's home all by herself tonight and I have already stayed out too late I said as I picked up my duffel bag.

Where are you parents asked nick mom and dad are on a mission tonight grant took skye to see pitch black while lance and leo are doing god knows what I said alright then mate see you tommorw said nick patting me on the back.

I waved goodbye to my friend nick before walking out of the pizza parlor and hoped onto my bike I made it home within 15 minutes I then chained my bike to the railing of the porch and made my way when I noticed the lights all through the house where on that's odd it's 11:30 jemma should already be in bed I said outloud to myself before unlocking the front door Jemma? I asked here said jemma her voice coming from the living room I was surpised to see her watching TV on the couch.

Oh your back said jemma smiling at me why arent you in bed kiddo I asked I'm not tried jemma said okay well tried or not it's your bed time I said watching jemma closely NO! yelled jemma standing up I mean I'm not tied I told you that said jemma settling back down on the couch.

I narrowed my eyes did you watch a scary movie I asked no said jemma looking all over the room trying to aviod looking into my eyes. Okay then let's turn everything off and go to sleep I said grabbing the remote and turning it off before walking over to the light switch and flipped it off.

NO jemma yelled making me turn the light back on but why not I asked cause I'm scared said jemma I let out a sigh in frustraction you did watch a scary movie didn't you I told you not to I yelled before looking at her jemma looked embraseed and genuinely scared I closed my eyes exhaling through my nose letting my anger melt away what movie was it I asked

Freddy Krueger said jemma he's not real jems its just a movie I said trying to comfort my little sister. I know but still said jemma finally looking at me come on let's go to sleep I promise you there's nothing to be scared of okay I said rubbing her shouder.

Okay but can I sleep with you asked jemma looking back down at her hands of course I said with a smile thanks said jemma hugging me that's what big bro's are for I said hugging her back come on I'm really tried from practice I said wait said jemma making me turn around what's wrong I asked can you carry me asked jemma lifting her arms up almost like a zombie like fashion.

Alright now your pushing it I said poking her on the side making her giggle I let out a smile as the look of fear left jemma's face okay let's go I said turning the lights off and carrying jemma on my back into my room I shared with lance where she hopped off and climbed into lance's bed

I'll be right back I said as I left the room where I could change into some sweats and brush my teeth after doing this I went back to my room I laid down on the bed and pulled the covers up to my cheast night jemma I said night tripp said jemma and soon I found myself fading.

When I woke up the next morning I found the cutest sight ever I saw lance in his bed with jemma snuggled up to his side and lance had draped an arm around her holding her tight in his sleep.

Smiling at the sight I soon fell back to sleep

That's this chapter what did you think hope you like it please review 3


	14. Chapter 14

This chapter is about Leo and Skye it takes place when leo is 8 and skye is 5 and some kids are giving skye a hard time how will leo handle it again don't own anything wish I did tho anyway on with the show!

Skye's point of view:

At five years old Scklur Coulson threw open the curtains of her bedroom window I let out a grin no matter what I loved it snowing I ran as fast as I could with my small legs Leo! Leo! It's snowing I yelled banging on his door a moment later leo shook his head but gave me a smile skylight it always snows here said leo but it's snowing I said jumping up and down too exicted to stand still mommy won't let me go alone and lance, tripp and grant are sick and jemma is boring I said with a pout please big brother I begged leo let out a sigh okay go get dressed I'll go get mom's permisson said leo making me smile yay I love you I said you better said leo with his own smile.

Leo's point of view:

I let out a laugh as skye pummeled me with snowballs good thing my older brothers weren't around to see this you said the first 10 hits win I win Hahahaha said skye

"I let you win." I said

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh-"

Leo sweetie come see if these new pants I brought you fit said mom calling me I rolled my eyes before pointing at my little sister this isn't over I said right as I entered the house I saw skye building a fort she had began piling snow upon snow to make sure I couldn't get pass it I just smiled at my little sisters actions before going back inside.

Skye's point of view:

I looked up into the skye as the snow started to fly everywhere I laughed despite it being cold and being by myself just for the fun of it I created a small snowball and chucked it into the air not caring where it landed.

Hey said a boy I turned around at the sound of the voice on the pavement where two boys who looked a little bit older then leo and one of them had snow on his shirt

"Yeah?" i asked.

He gritted his teeth, "you got snow all over my new shirt!"

i winced, since I wasn't used to being yelled at.

"But it'll come off, right? It's just snow."

"That's not the point!"

i frowned. i really didn't like getting yelled at. They walked up to me and grinned, the boy who the snow landed on spoke out.

"My name's Jake and that's Chad. What's yours?"

"skye

"That's a stupid name."

i folded her arms, "no it's not. My brothers and sister said they loves it."

"Yeah? Well your an idiotic brat so your bro can't be no different." Chad laughed.

"Don't say that about my brother i yelled and stomped my foot.

Jake glared and grabbed her me in a bruising force, "don't even think of yelling at me, you good for nothing brat!" He screamed and shoved me back into the snow.

I cried out as she fell. Tears pooling in my eyes and ruining my vision.

"Aw, is the little girl crying?" Jake mocked.

I tried to get up but fell back down as the boys began pelting snowballs at me I cried out and my arms flew in front of myface to protect it, the snowballs were coming fast and they were actually painful. i never knew snow could hurt.

Leo's point of view:

"HEY! What do you think you're doing!"

The snowballs stopped flying but skye stayed in her position. She heard someone yelling and a familiar pair of arms wrap around her. She flinched and turned to see leolooking down at her in concern.

"skylight are you alright?" He asked, noticing tears flowing down her cheeks. She was going to answer but noticed the two boys still standing there and whimpered softly.

Leo glared at them and if looks could kill they would already be in their graves. "What the heck were you thinking?! You hurt my baby sister!"

"Yeah, well that brat ruined my new shirt!" Jake yelled.

Chad narrowed his eyes, "wait a sec. You're leo Coulson from hockey! The co-captain of the ice hockey team!"

"I don't care! And she's not a brat." i stood up and grabbed some snow from the ground, throwing it at them.

"Hey!" Chad cried out when it hit him straight in the face.

"No one makes my baby sister cry!" I yelled and and threw snowballs non-stop at the bullies.

"Alright, alright!" Jake yelled.

"Let's get out of here!" Chad cried out and ran with Jake following after him.

I stopped throwing the snow as soon as they were out of sight. i panted and walked back to skye who was sitting on the cold ground nursing her bruised arm.

I smiled softly. "I'm sorry for leaving you, skye Come on, let's get you inside and warmed up. We can get mom to look at your arm."

She nodded and wiped the tears off her face. I helped her up. Once they were in the house skye wrapped her arms around me . Smiling, i hugged her back and kissed her hair. Not caring it was cold from the snow.

"I love you, Big Brother."

"I love you too, Little Sister."

Alright that's this chapter hope you liked it my sister Shea wrote the rest of the half cause I broke my arm so she finished it for me god bless her anyway my arm is feeling better so I should have another chapter out sometime next week.

Please review


	15. Chapter 15

This chapter is mostly about grant and lance I havent done one with the two of them yet so here you go this is about lance keeping secerts from his Best friend/ younger brother grant hope you like it enjoy! Again I don't own any of these wonderful actors/ actresses if I did skye and ward would so be back togther and so would bobbi and hunter.

Grant's point of view:

I was had just walked out of my sixth period more then ready to go home and hopefully talk skye out of going on a date with a boy in her 3rd period but changes are I would fail I was about to leave school campus when Lance's 2nd period teacher stopped me.

Grant do you have a moment asked Miss Collins.

Sure I said following her back into her classroom and at the same time I couldn't help but to think why she would want to speak with me.

Ms. Collins sat down in her chair and I took the chair right in front of her desk is something wrong I asked um Acually I wanted to talk to you about Lance said lance what about him I asked I knew lance could cause some serious trouble but why would his teacher want to talk about him. Well with your parents away right now along with tripp you're the next best options okay what's going on with lance I asked knowing lance must of done something big if his teacher was talking to his younger brother it's about his history grade there much lower then his other grades said miss collins making me frown that's funny lance told us he was doing fine in school last night I said well he lied said Miss. Collins pulling out a folder that said Lance Hunter-Coulson on it I watched as Miss collins pull out lance's last test which I noticed where less then satisfactory.

You see for the last 4 test we have taken he's passed but it was as low as a sixty-six percent said miss collins this is so unlike lance to do this poorly I said I was shocked to but I thought lance told you Ms. Collins confessed usually he does I said feeling hurt lance thought he couldn't talk to me about this I'll talk to him later today is there anything else I asked um actually yes it's about his realtionship with Barney Barton said miss collins slowly shit I thought they can't seem to get along apparently they have been in a couple of fights and that's why lance has been at school so long he's been in dention and the fights are pretty physical Barney spit his lip last week and lance had a black eye a week ago said miss collins.

He told me he got the black eye by a locker slambing him in the face I said feeling tried of lance's lies again he lied it's probably just means that he donesnt want help and wants to deal with it on his own said miss collins.

I let out a deep breath usually lance is really good about telling us what's on his mind but it's been hard on him lately he's having some doubt on why he was adopted into our family his birth father did some serious damage to him physical and emontionly he grew up thinking he had to do everything by himself I thought he was getting better I said

I hope you will be able to talk to him and get these issues dealt with said miss collins I will I promise I said as I left the classroom.

Lance's point of view:

I was sitting on the back proach starting at my history book begging it to make sence to me history has been a killer lately not to mention Barney Barton was driving me crazy I actually got into a fight with him just the other day he got some good kicks in and my ribs where hurting like crazy.

And I didn't want to tell my siblings about this I knew they loved me but I didn't want them to know that I still needed help I prided myself on my independence and needing help would ruin that. I lied to my entire family about where I got my black eye because I didn't want them to know what was really happening as usual however things didn't go as planned when I saw a very pissed off grant ward-Coulson heading my way.

Lance yelled grant what I demanded he looked right at the history book in my lap do you have something you wish to tell me asked grant no not really I said with a sigh closing the history book.

Well I think you do said grant glaring at me I remained silent expect when grant poked me in the side making me jump do you want to talk about history or maybe Barney or the fact that you lied to me asked grant by the tone of grant's voice I could tell he was pissed none of the above I said not looking at my younger brother I heard grant let out a deep breath and sat down next to me lance I want to help but I cant do that if you don't tell me when you need help grant said compassionately.

But I don't understand I study so hard but I can never keep dates and people straight I just cant wrap my head around it I said rubbing my temple feeling a headace coming lance it's okay to ask for help I do it said grant but everything comes so easy to me I just stuggle with history maybe bareny right I am dumb I said I heard grant let out a gaps it's been a while since I thought so low of myself and I knew it hurt my family when I did grant wrapped his arm around me.

No your one of the smartest people I know just because you don't understand one thing does not mean your dumb said grant.

I know I'm so sick of barney making me feel like a worthless piece of shit when he knows everything in history and I know nothing I said HEY! Barney is barney and your lance you don't need to be anyone else but you no one knows everything but what is important is that you lied to me I thought we told each other everything said grant in a hurt tone.

I let out a sigh for the most part I said not looking at grant don't you trust me asked grant making me look at him I could tell he was deeply hurt of course I do with me life I said then why can't you tell me about this demanded grant I don't know I said is there anything else your hiding asked grant looking at my younger brother I nodded my head yes what asked grant looking around the park I stood up and took off my t-shirt I heard grant let out a gasp before rubbing his hand over my ribs what the hell whisperd grant I quickly pulled my shirt back on.

This Is seriously lance we need you to get to the doctor's said grant grabbing my bag and pulling me up grant I'm fine it doesn't hurt I said which was a lie and grant caught on bullshit lets go said grant.

The drive to the hosptial was in slience hey when your done do you want to scare the crap out of skye's date tonight asked grant with such a big smile I let out a laugh of course I said grabbing a hold of grant's hand and gave it a squeeze.

And this is the end of this chapter hope you liked it I wish lance and grant had more TV time on Agents Of Shield

.


	16. Chapter 16

This one is about Lance douting why his family adopted him as he has to do a family project hope you enjoy it once again I don't own anything even though I would love to.

EnjoyJ

Lance's point of view:

This is so fucked up on one cares about our classmates families doing this project was just fucking pointless I thought.

But it was a big mistake

So here I was making my poster board with family pictures the top corner had one of me and may and it was the easily to caption. This is May my partner in crime and I'm happy to admit she's my hero.

I was working on a caption for a picture that had me and skye and jemma in it where all fasted asleep on Skye's bed. These are my favorite girls after may and that's when I realized I finally had a home a family Coulson was my dad May was my mom Tripp, Leo, Grant, Skye and Jemma where my siblings and I love them with my whole heart I would die for them.

(flashback)

_Skye come on you have to go to sleep I said with a sigh letting my head fall back on the arm rest of the couch I had been up with skye all night she had wanted to watch a scary movie but it had proved to much for the seven year old._

_No monsters are coming to get me skye yelled pulling her knees up to her chest skye there's no such thing as monsters it's almost midnight and we both have school in the morning I said reaching down to the floor where she was sitting._

_But there are monster everywhere skye screeched shhh skye your going to wake up everyone I said with a shush I'm scared said skye looking up at me with her tear filled eyes I let out a sigh I couldn't just send her to bed there's no way she would get any sleep come on I'll sleep with you I'll make sure monsters don't get you I said reaching down to lift the small girl._

_Thanks lance skye mumbled as the two of them climbed up the stairs just try to get some sleep yeah I said laying skye on her bed and crawled in next to her room for one more asked jemma sitting up from her bed rubbing her eyes I gave jemma a smile always I whisperd I watched as jemma made her way to skye's bed and crawled in and cuddled up to me and skye I love you skye said softly as her eyes flutterd closed I love you to both of you I said placing a kiss on jemma's and skye's forehead before wrapping my arms around the both of them_

_(end of flashback)_

I just let out a smile at that memory before I was sent into another memory that took place 2 weeks after I got adopted by the Coulson's

(flashback)

_Lance what's wrong asked tripp walking out of his room since mom and dad where on a mission grant took leo, skye, and jemma to the park for the day. Hm I asked with my head on the nice cool counter._

_I don't feel so good I mumbled come here said tripp rushing over to my side and putting a hand on my forehead you feel a little warm said tripp my stomach hurts to I said sitting up in my chair have you eatend asked tripp no I think I have the flu I said do you want me to take you to the doctors asked tripp no I just-I began but stopped and ran right into the bathroom and emptied the contents that where in my stomach I could feel tripp hands rubbing my back when I was done I got a class of water and took a few sips from the glass I turned around to face tripp as I felt tears come down crap I thought making me cry means I'm weak don't cry buddy come on let's get you to your room said tripp picking me up before carrying me to my room I watched as tripp tucked me into bed I'm going to get a few things just stay here okay said tripp kneeling down and brushing my hair out of my face I just nodded and watched him flea the room._

_He wasn't wrong he returned a few minutes later with a bucket, a glass of water, a thermometor and a extra blanket. Open up buddy I want to take your temperatue said tripp pressing a button on the tiny device he gently put it under my tonuge and waited for it to beep once it did he took it out and inspected it 101 not bad but not good but it could be wrost said tripp setting the thermometer on the bedside table I'm going to get you some aspirin alright said tripp without waiting for a answer tripp fled the room to get me some medince when he returned I took it right away in hopes of getting ride of this damn flu.  
I still don't feel good I mumbled I know bud just try to take a nap alright it'll help you feel better tripp said sitting next to me. Okay I said just hollar if you need me bud said tripp tucking me in and pressing a kiss to my forehead thanks for taking care of me tripp I said no promble bud sleep tight said tripp_

_(end of flashback)_

I let out a small laugh that was the frist moment I had with tripp that made me belive that I was loved.

And who could forgot the moment leo came into the family I saved him from a bully and he was adopted into our family I remember helping him when he was mad at failing a test.

(flashback)

_Hey leo how was your day I asked walking into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water stupid I failed my math test mom's going to explode yelled leo throwing the pencil onto the ground what your so smart how did you fail a test I asked sitting down beside him on the couch I don't get algebra said leo with a pout. Well let me see it maybe I can help I said reaching for the test in his hands I can teach you all of this leo I bet you will get a A on your next test I said giving leo a smile really you'll help me asked leo of course I said okay said leo alright everyday after school I'll help you with your math homework I said _

_And that's what we did everyday leo would come on and we would sit at the coffee table and go over his homework for a hour and I would make leo do it until he got every promble right._

_Leo would get frustared but I would assure him that he was smart and that he could do this if he tried again after two weeks leo started to get every promble right. Lance Lance I did it I got a A leo shouted running into the house I told you I said picking him up spinning him around thanks lance I wouldn't of been able to do it without you said leo wrapping his arms around my middle secation. _

_No promble kiddo now let's go get ice cream to celebrate I said hugging him back before leading him to blue bunnies._

(end of flashback)

Letting out a laugh I was slowly begging to realize that I had a family right here. Like that one time I got into a fight and had to hide it from Grant.

(flashback)

_Hey bro how as school grant asked walking through the door of our house it was alright I said quickly pulling my book up to my face grant just chuckled you know it's kind of hard to read with a book an inch away from your fa- grant stopped in mid sentence as he pulled the book away I just looked at him guiltily with a black eye lance what happen asked grant setting the books off to the side and gently cupped my chin with his hand it's no big deal I said lance seriously you have a black eye it seems like a big deal to me now tell me what happen demanded grant I let out a huff it was bareny he beats me up when ever I don't do anything he says like I was suppose to finish his homework last night but I feel asleep due to my headace so he punched me I said how long has this been going on asked grant about a month I said oh bud said grant grabbing a ice pack out of the kitchen once grant came back if he gives you trouble you let me know lance where a family now you don't have to be on your own said grant pressing the ice pack against my eye thanks grant I said giving my new brother a smile anytime said grant returning my smile the next day I saw barney with a black eye I noticed he seemed to be slighty afraid of me which made me smirk it must have been grant and tripp I thought._

_(end of flashback)_

Finishing my project I realized that I had a family and I wouldn't change them for anything.

So that's this chapter hoped you liked it I love writing lance stories it's fun to explore his background anyway please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Many of you are asking for a skyeward chapter well here you go it takes place after skye finds out the guys she likes has a girlfriend and grant comes to get her hope you enjoy it anyway on with the show.

Grant's point of view:

It was past midnight when I got a phone call I was drifting off to sleep when I heard my phone vibrate from where it rested on my nightstand get the phone mumbled lance before quickly falling back to sleep climbing out of bed I picked up my phone to see skye's caller I.D.

Hello I asked

_Gr-grant _said skye her voice sounding shaky scared and broken I couldn't help but to feel my heart break for the lostness in her voice it didn't sound like anything of the playful caring sister she was _c-can you get me grant _asked skye that's when I remember our younger sister had a date with a boy from school tonight the two of them where suppose to go to the movies I couldn't but help to wonder if it had to do with any of that. Yeah sure where are you at I asked just in case I was wrong though I had a feeling I wasn't the _movie theater please hurry _said skye.

At her words I worked on putting my sneakers on and grabbing my jacket and keys I rushed out of the house and into the cold winter air phone still in my grasp just in case skye called again.

It was quite chilly outside despite winter just beginning getting into my jeep I called skye again I'm coming okay stay inside though it's pretty cold I told skye I'll be there soon I added I made it within 30 minutes just as I pulled up the doors to the movie threater swung open and out came my baby sister she held her head down her bangs covering her face covering what I knew were sad brown eyes.

Skye only lifted her head for a moment taking in her surroundings her eyes seem to light up at the sight of me but the spark in them was gone as soon as it had come skye rushed to my side throwing her arms around me not really knowing what to do I picked skye up and brought her into the jeep placing her in my lap so I could hug her tighter I tangled my figures in between her brown curls attempting to comfort skye in anyway I could do you want to talk about it I whispered in skye's ear I felt skye shake her head against my shoulder not here said skye c-can we go home please I don't want to be here anymore said skye the look she was giving me was absolutely breaking my heart.

Yeah of course come on I said making sure skye was buckled in the drive home was in slience when I realized skye wore no jacket to keep her warm from the cold it without any hesitation I slipped off my jacket and helped skye into it despite my baby sisters protests to keep it on grant your going to get sick said skye staring down at the jacket which was way to big for her the sleeves reached past her fingertips the whole thing pretty much swallowed her I'll be fine I said zipping up my jacket.

Skye let out a pout crossing her arms over her chest I had to hold back a smile that wanted to make a appearce but grant said skye scklur I said giving her a warning look keep it on okay don't worry I said wrapping an arm around her while I drove home I briefly pressed my lips to skye's forehead inhaling her cocount sent skye just sighed realizing she wasn't going to change my mind and leaned against my touch longing for some kind of physical contact.

Thanks grant said skye as we walked inside our home what are big brothers for huh I asked pulling skye to the couch I sat up while skye curled herself against my side what happen I asked once seconds ticked by skye sighed I was suppose to meet him at the movie teahter I was running a little bit late but when I got there he was w-as k-kissing someone other girl sobbed skye burrying her head in my side I felt my blood boil at skye's words I clenched my fists subconsciously wanting more than anything to rip that guys head off.

Skye I said I feel so dumb grant for thinking I even had a chance with him I know I shouldn't be this upset after all its not like I was dating him for long it was just some stuiped date but…. I just…. I don't know said skye hey look at my I said softly placing my figures under skye's chin guiding her eyes to meet mine I could see the sadness in skye's eyes the heartbroken the tears pooling in those beautiful brown eyes skye didn't deserve this and I hated that she was going through this I rather take her place then watch my baby girl hurt in such a way.

I'm sorry for ruining your shirt said skye you have nothing to be sorry about you have every right to be upset and you know I wont judge you for falling apart I'm here for you okay your not alone I said pulling skye into a hug and not letting her go I held skye as she finally allowed the tears to spill down her checks I whisperd sweet nothings in her ear and simply held onto her knowing that it was the one thing that she would have wanted if I was in her place.

I feel dumb skye mumbled after having calming down a bit I should have known added skye that's the thing babe you couldn't have know people just do dumb things I would have never done something like that I whispered I know whispered skye letting her head fall against my chest to be honest I would rather watch a movie with you lance leo and tripp then go to the movies with some guy said skye I let out a smile hey why not I said reaching for the remote that way lying just at arm's length I turned on the TV on and surfed through the channels stopping only when the two of the agree on Avengers Age Of Ultron we watched the movie for some time just enjoying each other's company before we both slowly feel asleep.

And there it is hope you guys liked it.


End file.
